


Endings and Beginnings

by admiralandrea



Series: A Tall Dark Stranger [3]
Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Chastity Device, Cock Cages, Collars, Dom/sub, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, M/M, Master/Slave, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Spanking, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admiralandrea/pseuds/admiralandrea
Summary: G's past rises up to cause problems for him and his Master, they get through it and come to a new understanding of their relationship
Relationships: G Callen/Sam Hanna
Series: A Tall Dark Stranger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1164938
Kudos: 14





	Endings and Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third part of my Tall Dark Stranger series where Sam is a criminal and G is a former homeless guy and his slave. References earlier stories and gives an AU version of G's past. Please heed all the warnings - I think I got all the major ones! Not beta'd but I've gone through it a few times so hopefully nothing major wrong remains.

Sam was doing one of his favorite things in the world: hammering the ass of G, his slave. They were supposed to be getting ready for the gala they were attending, but G had been a nervous wreck, so Sam had bent him over the bed, pulled out his plug and shoved his cock inside G’s ass instead.

G was making all sorts of noises, something that Sam always encouraged. He liked to hear G, to know that his slave was enjoying what Sam did to him, whether it was fucking him or something else. After six months, G was no longer as innocent as he was when Sam found him, although he still had a long way to go. But he had learned to take a spanking from Sam, whether from his hand or one of the collection of implements Sam bought in the early days of their relationship.

G had also learned how to suck Sam’s cock, though that wasn’t an easy process. Sam was way bigger than average and G had never given a blowjob before, so it had taken a while. But now G could take Sam all the way and loved doing so. Because he was inexperienced, he hadn’t learned how to hide his enthusiasm and Sam was happy to encourage it.

So Sam fucked G relentlessly, while G moaned and writhed and pushed back into every hard thrust. Sam was grunting, shoving in fast, then pulling out more slowly, only to shove back in again. He wasn’t going to let G come from the fucking, he intended to make him come from having his ass paddled instead. But Sam was going fill G’s ass with his come first, then put the plug back in him, so that G spent the evening walking around with a constant reminder of Sam to distract him from the gala. 

And because Sam could be evil, he was going to make G wear chastity on his cock too, although G didn’t know either of these things yet.

Sam sped up even more, muttering “Take it bitch, take it,” as he did so, until with a wordless cry he emptied his cock into G’s ass.

G moaned, shaking beneath Sam, but he knew better than to come without being told. Spent, Sam let his body rest on G’s for a few moments, until he could get his breathing back under control. Finally, he straightened up and pulled out of G’s ass. G moaned, but stayed in position.

“Good boy,” Sam praised him, running a hand down G’s sweat-sheened back as he reached for the discarded plug.

G moaned again as Sam shoved it back into his hole, then spent a bit longer just playing with the toy, teasing G’s prostate, until he was begging to be allowed to come.

“Not yet,” Sam told him implacably, making G whine.

Sam reached for the paddle that he’d left on the bed before he started and quickly brought it down hard on G’s ass. Predictably, G yelled loudly, making Sam smirk. He did it again, in the same spot, before swapping to the other side. It didn’t take long for Sam to set up a rhythm, alternating between different sides, covering all of G’s ass with the hard blows of the paddle.

G continued to make noise, yelling and shaking as his ass got redder and redder. Sam knew he was probably desperate by now and they did have to finish getting ready, even though no one would care if they were late. 

“Six more G,” Sam told him, “And then you can come.”

G groaned, but nodded acquiescence. Sam smiled, even though G couldn’t see him and counted off the first five blows, on the sixth he ordered G to come and his slave did just that, crying out loudly again as he shook through his orgasm.

Sam didn’t touch him as he came, just watched G slump forward, arms no longer able to hold him up, satisfied that his slave would no longer be worrying about what was to come at the gala.

While G continued to recover, Sam went to the cabinet to fetch the items he wanted his slave to wear under the one item of clothing Sam was allowing him. When he went back to the bed, G had turned his head to look at Sam, but hadn’t otherwise moved from where he was collapsed over the foot of the large bed.

“Come here,” Sam told him, setting everything down on the nightstand.

G groaned as he pushed to his feet, wobbling for a second, before going to his knees and crawling the few feet to Sam. He knelt back, wincing as he did so and Sam smirked, knowing his ass was probably very sore right now.

“I’ve got something special for you to wear tonight,” Sam told him, holding out the cock cage and penis plug so that G could see it.

G stared at what Sam held, but didn’t reach out. He lifted his gaze to Sam, a blush apparent as he waited for Sam’s nod of permission. Then he took the pieces from Sam’s hands and examined them closely.

“This goes in my cock?” he asked as he held up the smooth steel of the plug. He looked wide-eyed like he always did when Sam had something new for him to try.

Sam nodded and took it back from G. “I’ve got some special lube that allows it slide in more easily. I’m not going to lie and say it won’t feel strange and probably hurt a bit, but it’s perfectly safe to wear for a few hours.”

“The rest of it?” G asked.

Sam held up the cock cage. “This goes on to your cock and balls, with the end of the plug attached. This,” Sam held up a stainless steel plug which consisted of several metal balls, “Goes in your ass, but connects to the ring on the end of the cock cage with this,” he held up a curved metal rod.

G swallowed hard as Sam watched him, but didn’t say anything. After a couple of minutes of just staring at Sam’s handful of equipment, he looked up and nodded.

“Whatever you want Master,” he said softly, blushing again.

Sam smiled warmly at him. “Good boy,” he told G. “I want you to lie on your back on the bed, legs spread for me.”

G didn’t say anything, just carefully scrambled to his feet and got into position on the bed. He lifted and spread his legs, reaching to hold his knees to ensure he stayed in position.

Sam reached for a couple of pillows and tucked them under G’s hips, making his ass more accessible. He made quick work of swapping the plug G was already wearing for the new metal one, ignoring the little noises of pain that his slave made. 

Sam put the ring for the base of the cock cage in place first, connecting the metal rod to the end of the plug. It ensured G wouldn’t be able to get hard while Sam handled his cock. Then he picked up the lube and applied it to G’s cock, before slowly inserting the penis plug. G was moaning as Sam guided the smooth metal into him, but didn’t say anything.

Sam concentrated on what he was doing, not wanting to hurt his slave, until he was satisfied the plug was seated correctly. Then he reached for the cock cage and put that into place quickly. G had worn something similar before and it didn’t take long till Sam had everything locked into place.

When he looked up, Sam could see that G was red in the face and biting his lip hard. “G?” he said.

G looked up at him. “Can I have a second?” he asked hoarsely.

Sam smiled. “Of course,” he said, guiding G’s legs to the bed and rubbing his thighs gently. G was breathing hard, but as Sam watched, he gradually relaxed into the bed. Sam reached out to guide him to a seated position, smirking at G’s little yelp as his ass came into contact with the bed.

“Good boy,” Sam told him, putting an arm around his back and bending down to kiss him thoroughly.

G moaned into the kiss and relaxed even more, melting into Sam’s hold on him. Sam was pleased with his slave and how well he had taken having his genitals restrained. It was time to finish getting him ready though.

*

One of the things that had freaked G out about the evening was the outfit Sam had set out for him to wear. Although his slave was getting accustomed to the fact he was usually nude, that had mostly been confined to the house up till now. For the gala, Sam had chosen cotton pants that were so thin they were pretty much see through and nothing else. 

Now that Sam had distracted him, he was able to persuade G to put the pants on without any fuss. The lack of shirt was still an issue.

“Are you sure I can’t wear a shirt?” G asked plaintively, looking at the large dressing room that housed all Sam’s clothes and the few items he was allowed to have.

“No G, I want to show you off,” Sam told him firmly. 

He had spent a lot of time over the last few months working with G in the gym on his fitness, getting his slave more toned. They’d also spent time swimming in the outdoor pool, once Sam had taught G the basics, because his slave had never had the opportunity to learn growing up.

There had been other outdoor activities both in and beside the pool, which had also been a problem for G at first. Sam didn’t know why he was so shy or body conscious, but he had been and Sam had had to constantly reassure him that there was nothing wrong with his appearance and that Sam liked the way he looked. G was finally accepting that Sam meant what he said.

*

They slowly worked their way around the large ballroom where the gala was being held. Sam had hold of G’s leash and his slave kept close to his side the whole time. Someone Sam knew slightly came over to them as Sam selected a new glass of champagne from the server’s tray. He was followed by a stranger, who was quite bulky, wearing a well-cut suit and trailed by what was obviously a bodyguard.

Sam raised an eyebrow at his acquaintance as he took a sip from his glass. G stood to one side, half-hidden by Sam’s body, still not comfortable with how he was getting ogled by other guests at the party.

“Sam Hanna, I have someone who’d like to meet you,” the acquaintance said.

“Charles Graham,” Sam remembered the guy’s name at the last second, saving himself from looking bad in front of the other man. Graham was a low level flunky for someone that Sam had done business with a few times.

They shook hands briefly, before Graham motioned to the man with him. “This is Vasile Comescu.”

Sam frowned as he registered the name, then felt G’s hand on his arm gripping tightly, nails digging in. His slave gave a low moan and then the grip went slack and Sam turned to him in time to see that G’s face was white and he was sinking to the floor.

Sam instinctively grabbed him, managing to stop G hitting the floor and scooped him into his arms, looking around for Ramos as he did so. His chief of security was right there, keeping everyone else back as people gasped and started chattering.

Sam jerked his head towards the door and Ramos nodded in understanding. He started to clear a path to the exit for Sam, who kept G in his arms as he strode forward, ignoring the people behind him, including Graham and Comescu. All that mattered for Sam was getting G out of there and finding out what was wrong.

Ramos had already called ahead to their driver, so the car was idling outside once Sam got there. Ramos opened the door and helped Sam get G laid out on the back seat, before he climbed in after him. Ramos took his usual place in the front passenger seat, while Sam secured G with a seatbelt, but kept the other man against his side.

“Where to boss?” Ramos asked.

“The Michelle,” Sam decided.

The driver immediately got them underway, needing no further instructions. He was a long time member of Sam’s staff and Sam could rely on him to keep them safe and moving while they were in the car. 

As they drove along the PCH towards where Sam’s yacht was docked, G slowly stirred back to wakefulness. Sam noticed he was shivering, so quickly stripped off his suit jacket and wrapped it around G’s body instead.

“Master?” G blinked at him, clearly confused.

Sam smiled. “You back with me?”

“I – I guess,” G said. “What happened Master, did you drug me?”

Sam hadn’t done that for a long time, hadn’t needed to. “No G, you had a bad reaction at the gala.”

G immediately blushed and hunched away from Sam. “I’m sorry Master,” he mumbled.

“Hey.” Sam reached out and guided G’s face towards him, but his slave’s eyes remained downcast. “Look at me G,” Sam commanded.

G’s eyes slowly met his, but he didn’t say anything, just looked miserable. “It’s okay,” Sam reassured him. “We’ll discuss it when we get to the Michelle.”

G looked even more confused. “Who’s Michelle Master?” he asked.

“Not who,” Sam shook his head. “What. It’s my yacht.”

“You have a yacht Master?”

Sam smiled. “I have a yacht,” he agreed. “Now just rest, we’ll be there soon enough.”

“Yes Master,” G murmured and allowed Sam to pull him close again.

Sam could feel his continued shivers and quickly checked their location. “Rogers, pull into the gourmet coffee shop a few blocks up,” he instructed the driver.

“Yes sir,” Rogers agreed immediately.

A few minutes later, Rogers parked on the far side of the lot. Ramos checked their surroundings before he exited the car. Rogers went and fetched coffees for all of them, while Ramos got the emergency kit out of the trunk. It had a foil blanket inside, which he passed to Sam to wrap around G.

Once Rogers came back with the drinks, Sam reached for the bottle of brandy in the mini bar. He added a measure to the coffee he’d had Rogers bring for G, then encouraged him to sit up.

“Come on G,” he said, offering the cup to his slave.

G didn’t look happy – he really didn’t like coffee, but he also knew better than to argue with Sam, so he took the cup in both hands and carefully sipped. Sam fought to keep from laughing at G’s reaction, his mouth puckering in distaste as he frowned. But he swallowed the mouthful and slowly kept drinking, while Sam watched.

Satisfied, Sam turned to Rogers. “Let’s get going again,” he said.

“Yes sir,” Rogers had set his coffee in the cup holder and he soon got them underway again. 

“Another fifteen minutes Boss,” Ramos commented from his seat, as he drank his coffee. Sam nodded and finally started his drink as well.

A few minutes later, Ramos spoke again. “Security update boss, Davis and Lewis are at the marina waiting for us. They’ve confirmed the yacht’s crew have all arrived and are making sure the yacht is secure and ready to leave as soon as you’re on board. Carlos is in charge of the house and reports it to be secure.”

“Good work,” Sam told him with a nod.

“Thank you,” Ramos said. “Davis and Lewis are holding a perimeter at the marina and have other security on standby if you think they’re necessary.”

Sam considered that for a minute. “I don’t think so,” he decided. “It’ll just be us on the yacht and we’re not going far or for long. If we need them later, we can call them in again. You and I are all that G needs for now.”

Ramos straightened a little at that praise from his boss. Sam knew he took security very seriously and he had very strict instructions on what to do should there be an incident. Sam had the training to protect himself, but G did not. It meant that getting G to safety was Ramos’s standing order for any breach in their security.

*

Once at the marina, Rogers parked as close as possible to the gate that gave access to the berth where the Michelle was anchored. Davis and Lewis didn’t appear, but Ramos was speaking to them by cell. After a couple of minutes, he stepped out of the car and then walked around himself, double checking it was secure.

Finally, he came back and opened Sam’s door. “We’re good to go Boss.”

Sam nodded and exited the car, drawing G out after him. His slave was still wrapped in the foil blanket and although he was a little more aware, Sam could see he wasn’t completely back to normal. He kept an arm around G’s waist as he crossed to the gate, Ramos close behind. 

Once they were through the gate, it was a short walk down to the Michelle. The captain was waiting for them.

“Welcome aboard Sir,” he said with a nod and Sam nodded back. 

“Take us straight out for now, I’ll have a destination for you shortly.”

Sam didn’t wait for the acknowledgement, heading straight for his stateroom, arm still around G as he went. Ramos stayed behind to co-ordinate.

In the stateroom, Sam guided G to sit in an armchair. “I’ll get you some clothes,” he murmured.

G didn’t respond, just drew his legs up beneath him, drawing the foil blanket closer when it slipped off one shoulder. Sam was concerned, but knew it was going to require patience on his part before he found out what had caused G’s reaction back at the gala.

Although this was the first time he’d brought G here, he’d already had the Michelle stocked with things for him, including a limited amount of clothes. Although G spent most of his time naked, there were times when he needed to be dressed. That included work out clothes, so Sam was able to pull out some sweats and a T-shirt for him, as well as a pair of socks. 

Back at G’s side, Sam coaxed him to his feet again and then removed the emergency blanket and his own suit jacket, which G still had on underneath. 

“Master?” G looked at him, confusion in his expression. 

Sam smiled gently. “We’re just dressing you in something warmer.”

“Okay,” G agreed and stood there while Sam dressed him, moving only when guided to do so.

A knock at the door sounded just as Sam finished. “Stay here,” he told G, who had jumped and looked round at the knock, even though it hadn’t been that loud.

G huddled into the armchair again as Sam went to the door. “Tea,” Ramos handed over a cup. It was one of the other things Sam had had added to the supplies on board.

“Thanks,” Sam said. “Sit rep?”

“All secure Boss,” Ramos said confidently. “There was no one visible at the marina to suggest trouble. The house is on lock down. Captain Harris has us on a course for the Channel Islands for now.”

Sam considered that for a moment. “Let’s anchor at Avalon tonight then, if possible,” he told Ramos. “I’m happy for you to turn in, it’s getting late and I can manage for myself if I need anything else.”

“Thank you Boss.”

“And Ramos?” Sam stopped him as he turned to go. “Good work.”

Ramos smiled. “Thank you Boss, but it’s my job.”

“Still, I’ll arrange a bonus for you and once we’re back home and secure, some time off for you and your family.”

“I appreciate it Boss,” Ramos said, then turned and headed for his own cabin.

Sam locked the door behind him, carrying the tea over to G. It had cooled down enough now to be drinkable.

“Here,” he held the cup out to G, who looked at him blankly for a minute. He’d retrieved the emergency blanket while Sam had been busy with Ramos and had it tucked around himself again, even though it wasn’t cold in the cabin.

After a moment, one arm appeared from under the blanket and tentatively took the cup. G sniffed it, then took a small sip. It was the blend Sam had noticed was his favorite of those they bought regularly, so G was soon drinking it much more eagerly than he had the coffee and brandy combination Sam had given him earlier.

Once the cup was empty, Sam reclaimed it. “Come on,” he said, reaching out to urge G to his feet. “Time for bed.”

G was wary as Sam steered him across to the large bed that took up a corner of the room. Sam could guess what was on his mind.

“Just sleep tonight,” he reassured him. “Anything else, including talking, can wait till tomorrow.”

“Thank you Master,” G whispered.

Sam considered him for a moment. His slave was still in the chastity devices Sam had put on him hours ago, before the gala. He was also probably still sore from the spanking he’d received at the same time. But he could guess that G would want to stay clothed for now, so a compromise was required.

“I’m going to take off all the chastity,” Sam decided. “And I want to check your ass, some aloe gel would probably feel good.”

G bit his lip and nodded agreement. “Alright then,” Sam said and gestured to G to remove his sweat pants while Sam went to wash his hands.

Sam made short work of carefully removing all the toys from G’s body, then checked his ass. It was red, but no worse than it had been on other occasions. Sam reached for the aloe gel and gently rubbed it in. G moaned as he did so and Sam realized he’d made a tactical error. He should have done this part first.

As it was, he was reacting to G’s verbal appreciation and he was pretty sure his slave was getting turned on as well. Sam decided they’d probably both sleep better with an orgasm than without and so he finished his massage of the gel into G’s ass, then encouraged him to roll onto his back.

Just as he’d thought, G’s cock was hard and leaking when his slave settled into position. He blushed when he saw Sam looking at him.

“It’s alright G, my fault,” Sam told him. “But we’ll both get off now and then sleep.”

“Thank you Master,” G said with a sweet smile.

Sam quickly stripped off his own clothes, then settled on the bed next to G. He decided to go for simple and fast, so reached out to take G’s cock in hand. G immediately moaned and Sam felt his cock twitch in his grip. Sam moved closer and encouraged G to roll on top of him.

“Move,” he said simply and with another moan, G did just that.

With Sam’s hands on his body to guide him, G rubbed against him eagerly. Sam rolled them abruptly, making G squeak in surprise. But Sam wanted more control, so he used his size to pin G to the bed, then reached down to take them both in hand, as he started to thrust his hips down into G’s body.

With G’s noises to spur him on, it didn’t take long before Sam was pulling back to shoot come all over his slave’s body. G trembled beneath him, not yet over the edge. He needed Sam’s order to release.

“Do it!” Sam commanded, with a firm squeeze and twist of his hand on G’s cock.

G cried out loudly and added his own release to the mess already covering him. Sam watched with satisfaction as he went lax on the bed afterwards, eyes drooping closed. Sam reached for the towel he’d left at the side of the bed and cleaned up the worst of the mess, before he settled next to his slave.

G immediately shifted closer, even though his eyes were still closed, so Sam tucked him up against his body, before turning out the bedside lamp. Satisfied, he drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

*

Sam woke slowly to the delicious sensation of heat and suction on his cock. He opened his eyes to find a blanket covered lump, with none of G visible. He pushed the bedding aside and G blinked up at him in the low light of the cabin.

“Mm, you’ve gotten pretty good at that,” Sam told him, as he ran his hand over G’s short, bristly hair and then cupped the back of his head.

G’s eyes closed and he hummed around Sam’s cock, making Sam swear and thrust upwards. G rode the thrust perfectly and Sam gave a brief thought to how far he progressed to be able to do that. Then he tightened his grip on G’s head and began to thrust up into his slave’s mouth.

G kept his eyes closed and let Sam use him how he wanted. It made Sam’s cock throb and his balls draw up, so that he was suddenly riding the edge of coming. With a grunt, Sam pulled away and G whined at the loss.

“Please Master,” he begged hoarsely and Sam groaned.

“Yeah, alright,” he agreed and thrust his cock back into G’s open, eager mouth. He tightened his grip on G’s head again and kept pushing until his cock was all the way in and the head bumped against G’s throat.

G moaned and his eyes drifted closed again. His hips thrust against the bed once, then stilled and Sam rewarded him with a slow withdrawal, then hard thrust back in once more. Satisfied that G could take it and remembered the rules, Sam started a steady series of thrusts in and out of his mouth. G continued to make eager noises around Sam’s cock, but kept still and let Sam control the pace, while doing nothing to try and get off himself.

Sam had patience and stamina, but even he had limits and despite himself, he inevitably had to speed up as he got closer to coming. G continued to hold still and let Sam use him, which just amped up Sam’s response. He began to grunt loudly as he got nearer to that edge, until with a loud yell, he spilled his load. G swallowed around him repeatedly, taking the whole lot, until Sam pulled free and used his hand to direct the last few spurts onto G’s face instead.

G panted, mouth open, eyes closed and face red as Sam painted him with his come. It was a good look for him, Sam decided, as he collapsed back into the bed and worked to regain control.

“Good boy,” Sam finally said, when his breathing had returned to normal.

G was curled up at his feet, but looked up at Sam’s praise and his cheeks reddened. Sam smiled and ran his hand once over G’s head, making his slave arch up into the touch. Sam could see the dried spunk on his face and it was enough to make his cock twitch, although he wouldn’t get hard again just yet.

“Want to get off?” he asked.

G paused, clearly unsure what Sam expected. “Answer honestly,” Sam told him, with a tug of his hair.

“Yes Master, if that’s what you want,” G told him quietly. 

Sam studied his face, but could see that G meant it, even though he could see the other man’s cock was hard and leaking copious amounts of pre-come. He knew that G liked being denied his release, but at the moment Sam was feeling relaxed and generous.

“You’re going to get yourself off for me,” he instructed G. 

That earned him one of G’s blushes, as his slave shifted position on the bed. “Kneel up for me,” Sam told him and G did so. “Good, now touch yourself.”

While Sam watched, G started to stroke his cock, biting his lip as he did so. He had his head down and Sam was sure his eyes were probably closed as well.

“Hey,” he prodded G’s knee with one foot and his slave looked up startled. “Watch me,” Sam told him.

G blushed again, but kept his eyes on Sam’s, as he slowly started to stroke himself again. Sam kept their eyes locked together as G settled into a steady rhythm, adding a twist on each stroke.

“Play with your nipples,” Sam said, when he was sure G was relaxed and had accepted what was happening. “I want to see you pinch and twist them.”

Right on cue, G blushed, but did as he was told, free hand going to toy with first one then the other little nub. Sam’s cock throbbed with renewed arousal as G pleasured himself for Sam’s enjoyment. 

As he admired his slave, Sam decided he should get G’s nipples pierced. He’d been reluctant to consider anything like that up till now, but he really wanted to see some hoops that matched G’s collar adorning his chest.

That was for another day, though. For now, he wanted to see his slave come, as well as coming again himself. So Sam took his own cock in hand and started to stroke fast and hard, still watching G pleasure himself as he did so.

It didn’t take long for Sam to be close to coming again and he moved so that he was kneeling opposite G, who was still watching him, as ordered. G’s eyes widened and his hands faltered.

“Keep going,” Sam commanded and G immediately started to stroke himself once more. “Good,” Sam told him.

Their gazes were locked on one another and it was almost a race to see who would finish first, although Sam was in control of that. G wouldn’t, couldn’t, come now until Sam told him to. Satisfied at that thought, Sam gave the order.

“Come!” G cried out loudly and his cock spurted over himself. 

Sam grunted in satisfaction and gave in to the urge to come as well, aiming his cock so that his spunk landed all over G’s belly and groin. That made G moan and he released more come. Sam grinned fiercely at that, lost in pleasure as he coated his slave’s body with his white liquid.

When he was done, Sam let himself fall back again. He grabbed G’s wrist to pull him down beside him, making the other man squeak in surprise. They collapsed against the pillows and Sam thrust his tongue into G’s mouth immediately, needing to taste his slave. G opened to him and Sam plundered his mouth, keeping up the demanding kiss until they were both breathless.

Finally, Sam let him go and settled into the bed. “Good boy,” he told G again, just to see the blush rise on his cheeks. “Let’s sleep some more,” he added, tugging G against his body.

G didn’t reply, just sighed as he curled into Sam and his eyes slid closed. Before long his breathing evened out into sleep and Sam let himself go once more as well.

*

After a leisurely breakfast, eaten late, they went for a swim in the pool. Sam had allowed G to wear a Speedo, because of the risk of sunburn in delicate areas. The rest of his slave’s body he’d spent time covering in sunscreen.

They’d stretched out together on one large sun lounger, with an umbrella covering them from the sun as it got to the middle of the day. G was sleepy and relaxed in Sam’s arms and he hated to spoil that, but he couldn’t wait any longer to get answers about what had happened the night before. 

“G,” Sam jostled him slightly.

He made a sleepy noise and burrowed into Sam. Normally it would make Sam smile, but he just shook him again, a little harder this time. G made a noise of protest this time, so Sam hit him hard on the ass.

“Ow!” G yelped in protest and shot up to glare at Sam, rubbing at the sore area.

Sam sighed and stared firmly at him. G lowered his eyes and blushed. “Sorry Master,” he said meekly.

Sam reached out to tip his chin up and look him in the eyes. “We need to talk,” he said firmly.

G’s face fell further and Sam couldn’t help feeling a bit bad about it, but he didn’t want to spend the next few days sailing up the coast aimlessly. He needed to threat assess and for that, he needed information.

“About what?” G asked sullenly, pulling away from Sam.

“Oh I think you know slave,” Sam said, emphasizing the last word.

G gave him a defiant look, something Sam hadn’t seen for a while. He frowned, not liking it, but he had a feeling that this got to the heart of the way G had reacted when he’d first found him and taken him in.

“Talk to me G,” he said, softening his stance a little. “I can’t help if you don’t tell me why you reacted the way you did last night.”

That was enough to get G up and off the lounger, pacing across to stand at the entrance to the gym. He shook his head, then lowered it, back to Sam, hunching in on himself.

Sam didn’t like the distance between them. He got up and moved to stand alongside G, glancing across to see that he had his lips firmly closed, as though to ensure he didn’t spill any information. Sam slowly reached out to rest a hand on G’s shoulder.

“What would make this easier for you?” he asked.

G just shrunk into himself more, arms wrapped around his body and he shook his head. Sam sighed and made a decision.

“Come on.” He put a hand lightly on G’s back and reached out to open the door in front of them. 

G obediently followed him inside and Sam led him through the yacht and back to his stateroom. He’d need to be creative to get G relaxed enough to talk it seemed.

*

Once in the stateroom, Sam told G, “Strip and get on the bed on your back.” He didn’t bother to check if G obeyed, instead heading for the closet where he kept toys and equipment. He was going to do something different.

Sam took out rope, a flogger and a whip. G’s ass was too sore and swollen for Sam to do anything else to it for a few days, but there were plenty of other parts of him that Sam could tease and torment in the name of pleasure. 

When Sam turned around, G was spread out on the bed, watching Sam. G’s cock was already half-hard, even though he had no idea what Sam was going to do him, which made Sam smirk. He was going to enjoy this.

*

“Tell me about Vasile Comescu,” Sam voiced the order quietly but firmly.

There was a long silence and Sam wondered if he was going to have say it again, when G began to speak, hesitantly and so quietly, Sam had to strain to hear him.

“I told you that after I was eighteen, no one cared anymore that I’d run away from my last placement,” he started. 

Sam nodded, he did remember G telling him that, when they first met. 

“I was living in Venice,” G continued, voice getting a little more sure. “I had managed to get a job and was living in a rooming house near the beach. I was walking to work early one morning, when I got grabbed.” There was a pause and a hitch in his breathing, so Sam squeezed his hand encouragingly. “Some girl bumped me as she jogged past, the next thing I knew I felt dizzy and then I passed out. I woke up in a van.”

G stopped, jaw working and Sam remembered when they had found G in his warehouse and after whipping him, taken him away in a van. G’s violent reaction on that occasion made more sense now, it must have provoked a flashback to his past. 

After a long pause, G continued with his story. “I got injected with something; I realized later that the girl must have stuck me with a needle when she bumped me. I went crazy when I came round, but there were three guys in the van that were all a lot bigger and stronger than me. They held me down and one of them stuck a needle in me again. The next time I woke up, I was naked and in a cage.”

Sam listened, horrified by G’s story. While it was true that he engaged in business that was illegal, he drew the line at certain things, including any sort of human trafficking, anything involving children and drugs. Although G was his slave, he hadn’t bought him from someone and he had a certain degree of freedom within Sam’s household. And he’d never kept anyone in a cage.

G continued on with his story, about being given food and water once a day, as best he could tell, locked up in a dark room as he was.

“Once every few days, maybe a week, I soon lost track of the days, they’d come and use a tranq dart on me. When I woke up again, they’d cleaned me and the cage. No one ever spoke to me and I never saw daylight.”

G paused and Sam reached for the bottle of water he’d left on the nightstand, handing it to G already opened. He managed a small smile for Sam as he sipped some, then handed it back again. After a bit he carried on once more.

“I don’t know how long I’d been there before something different happened. They came in and tranq’d me like usual, but this time when I woke up, I wasn’t in a clean cage.”

Sam rubbed soothing circles on G’s back, silently encouraging him to keep going. 

“I was in a study. There was a guard – I recognized him as one of the guys from the van. He fetched an old man.” G’s expression was wry. “Probably not that old really, but I was 18, everyone was old to me.”

Sam snorted in understanding of that, but G just carried on.

*

“Who are you?” G asked. “Why am I here? What’s going on?” His questions came out fast, but hoarse, he hardly recognized his own voice after weeks of not speaking.

The old man held up a hand and G stopped, shaking as he curled in on himself where he lay on the floor, still naked. The old man gave an order in a language G didn’t understand, gesturing at the guard who was still in the room. He came over and dragged G to his feet, dumping him in an armchair. G immediately curled up again, as the old man took a seat on the couch next to him. It was more comfortable after the weeks spent curled up in the cage and hid his private parts from view. 

“You are mine now,” he told G in heavily accented English. “I believe this will help my family in their business dealings with your family.”

“I don’t have any family,” G protested automatically.

The guard, who had remained hovering nearby, cuffed G around the head and he cried out in pain.

“I did not give you permission to speak boy,” the old man said.

G wanted to protest that he hadn’t told him he couldn’t speak either, but didn’t want to get hit again, his head already ached and his body was sore from being stuck in that cage. The old man nodded when he saw G bite his lip to stay quiet.

“Good, you catch on quick,” he said approvingly. 

G scrunched up his face, not wanting this old guy’s approval, any more than he’d wanted his social worker’s approval any time he’d moved homes or changed schools without making a fuss.

“Now, if you behave, you will be given a room to stay in, three meals a day and access to a bathroom. If you don’t, you will go back in the cage. Nod if you understand.”

G scowled, but nodded, it was simple enough. The old man smiled and G cringed back, it was not a friendly expression. 

“Go with Florin, he will take you to room and remember, we have a camera in there, will know whatever you do.”

G cringed again at the thought of that, but he struggled to his feet, swaying and dizzy as he stood up for the first time in a while. The guard – Florin – didn’t give him a chance to get his balance, just grabbed one arm in a tight grip and started to drag him across the room. G tripped over his own feet, but Florin didn’t let go, just tightened his grip and G winced, sure he was going to have a bruise there by the time he got upstairs. He did his best to get upright so he could walk on his own and stumbled along beside Florin as he was led out of the office.

He didn’t get much chance to look around as Florin marched him up a set of stairs and down a long hallway, just getting an impression of an old farmhouse. It reminded him of one where he’d stayed for a couple of weeks as a kid, near Santa Clarita he thought. He was glad that there was no one else to see him, because the naked thing still bothered him.

The room Florin took him to was small and worn looking, but clean. It contained a bed and a chair that looked like it should be in a dining room, but nothing else. It was still a million times better than the cage. 

Florin let go of his arm, then shoved him forward once they were inside. G immediately tripped over his own feet again and cried out as he fell to the floor once more. Florin slammed the door and G heard the sound of a key in the lock. He stayed huddled on the floor, shaking with a mixture of cold and shock at what had happened.

After a while, he managed to crawl to the bed and drag himself on to it. There was a thick blanket and he wrapped it around himself with relief. Exhausted, he dropped into a doze. He was too scared to relax enough to sleep properly, even with a locked door between him and the rest of the world. After all, he didn’t control the lock, his captors did. 

*

Several days later, Florin reappeared at the door, beckoning G to follow him. G still didn’t have any clothes, so every time someone brought him food, he stayed hidden under his blanket. He wasn’t too happy about having to walk through the house naked, so kept the blanket wrapped around him as he went to the door.

Florin gave him what he could only describe as a contemptuous look and grabbed the blanket, ripping it away from G’s body. He then cuffed G around the head hard, before throwing him over his shoulder and carrying him down the stairs and back to the study from before. G was dumped on the floor in front of the large desk in the room and he automatically curled up, whimpering at the pain in his head.

He heard the old man speaking and Florin reply, but it was in the same language from before and seemed distant, as his head throbbed. A hand on his arm had him jerking up and scuttling back before he was fully aware. He couldn’t get far because of the desk behind him, which his back bumped into, barely saving him from hitting his head again.

The old man exclaimed and G cowered back from him. “Come boy,” he told G in his heavily accented English and beckoned to him.

G looked at him warily and he beckoned again, looking impatient. G didn’t want to get hit any more, so he obediently crawled forward, before trying to stand. He wobbled and fell down again in a heap. The old man made a sound of disapproval, though G wasn’t sure why. He looked up at him again.

“Crawl if you must, but you will come now,” he told G. 

G decided he didn’t have any dignity anyway, so just crawled. The old man was seated in the armchair this morning, so G stopped just beside it, waiting to see whether he was allowed to sit somewhere or not.

“You may sit there,” the old man pointed to a dining chair. It matched the one in the bedroom upstairs and hadn’t been in the study last time G was here. He crawled over and used it for support to get to his feet, before sitting down with a groan.

When he looked up, G found the old man studying him. He shivered, but it wasn’t lecherous, like he’d experienced in the past. Instead it was almost clinical. 

“You have behaved this week,” the old man said. “So things will change for the better for you now.” G felt a sliver of hope about what that might mean. “You will have clothes and each day you will have one hour outside in the yard to exercise. Any trouble and these rights will be removed again.”

G bit his lip as he considered that. It was more than he had dared to hope for. “But for today, some history for you,” the old man continued. “And then we will make a film for my old friend Sergei Reznikov, let him see how his grandson is doing.”

G started in surprise at that. He’d never heard that name and had no idea who it was or why this strange old man thought he was G’s grandfather. 

The old man smiled at him. “You do not know your family,” he said. “But I will tell you all.” There was a hint of menace in his tone that made G shiver. He didn’t think he was going to like what he heard.

“First, my name,” the old man said. “I am Ladinas Comescu. I knew your grandfather during the war. He was part of Russian army that invaded Romania. That is when our rivalry started. Later, when war was over, we became business rivals.”

Comescu explained that the two families became involved in many of the same things – all illegal, including arms dealing, money laundering and trafficking. He didn’t use those words, but G was able to work it out from his descriptions. And as time passed, their families grew as well as their businesses. 

“It became necessary to go further afield to remain successful,” Comescu said. “We killed some of each other’s people from time to time, but never family, just the hired help. A necessary cost of doing business,” he added.

G struggled to hide his horror at what he was hearing. Comescu grinned at him in a very unfriendly way. “And then, Reznikov’s younger son came to his father with a plan to expand into America. Nikita persuaded Sergei to let him set up the business and run it himself. I had a man on the inside, a trusted associate and he went as well.”

Comescu explained that once in America, Nikita Reznikov had quickly prospered, attracting attention from many women. But he had only been interested in one, a beautiful brunette called Clara Callen. She, however, hadn’t been interested in him. But Nikita was determined to have his way and eventually got what he wanted. G recoiled at the implication in what Comescu was telling him.

“Later, she came to Nikita to tell him she was pregnant. He was furious, refused to believe he was the father and accused her of making it up to get him into trouble. My man was a trusted confidante by then and persuaded him not to have her killed, which was Nikita’s first instinct. He knew this was something we could use to our advantage.”

Comescu’s recitation was cold and matter of fact, making it all the more horrifying to G. “Instead, he gave her money to take care of problem, thinking she would end pregnancy. She did not, used money to get her through it instead. But something went wrong at end and she died just after you were born.”

G couldn’t help a wordless noise of grief at that bit of information. Comescu looked at him with cold eyes and he shrank into himself even more. “My man knew of birth, he had been keeping eye on her just in case. I told him to register birth, gave him name to use. He told no one else.”

“You know my real name?” G couldn’t help blurting out the question. It was something he had always wanted to know.

Comescu’s stare made him cower back against his seat. “Da, I know,” he finally said. “I told Arkady to call you Grisha Nikolaev Callen Reznikov.”

G thought about that for a long moment. It wasn’t what he thought the “G” might stand for, but it was more interesting than the names he’d thought of like Gary or George or Gerald. “Thank you,” he whispered.

Comescu looked surprised at that, then gave him another cold smile. “And now we will make film, tell Sergei everything. Come with me.” He beckoned to G, who unfolded himself from the dining room chair and obediently followed behind, accompanied by Florin and another man.

In another bare, white painted room, there was a video camera set up on a tripod. Another man came into the room carrying a medical bag. 

“Sit here,” Comescu instructed, as Florin carried in another dining chair, while the other guard brought a small table. 

G did as he was told, watching carefully. Yet another man appeared to operate the video camera, while the man with the medical bag took out equipment and set it on the table neatly. G swallowed hard at the sight of the needle and other things being laid out. 

Comescu came over to him. “Doctor will take some of your blood,” he explained. “This will be recorded. He will then have it tested and results will be sent to Sergei, along with video of procedure and copy of birth certificate from Arkady. We will wait to see what happens next.”

G shivered at the implications of what Comescu was telling him, but just sat there obediently and suffered through the doctor taking what seemed like half the blood in his arm. He was given a glass of water and one of the donut type pastries he’d been given before. Once he’d eaten and drunk, the video camera was switched back on and Comescu stood behind him, making G shiver. He spoke at length into the camera, one hand gripping G’s shoulder tightly. It was all in Romanian, so G had no idea what was being said. 

Once he was done, Comescu said nothing else to G, just gestured to Florin to escort him back to his room.

*

“What happened after that?” Sam’s question was voiced quietly, but still sounded loud in the darkness of the state room.

G shrugged. He was tired and hoarse after his story telling session. Sam came over from where he’d stayed on the bed after G had pulled away to pace while he talked. G was grateful to have been given the space he needed.

Sam’s arm around his shoulders made him jump, but he turned into the embrace at Sam’s gentle insistence. It was a side of his Master he hadn’t seen before and G didn’t quite know how to deal with it. Sam led him back to the bed and settled him down comfortably, before handing him a fresh bottle of water. 

G’s body ached from the erotic torture Sam had inflicted on him earlier, so he accepted the tablets he was handed without a word, swallowing them down and then drinking half the water in one go. Sam joined him on the bed, close enough to touch, but still giving an illusion of space. 

“I spent seven years in that room,” G quietly answered Sam’s earlier question. He felt his Master’s start of surprise at that fact.

“Seven years?” Sam sounded horrified and angry and G couldn’t help shrinking away from that anger. “Sh, it’s okay,” Sam said, putting his arm around G and drawing him closer.

G swallowed hard. “I’m sorry Master,” he whispered.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Sam told him kindly. “Can you finish the rest of the story for me?”

G shrugged carefully, not wanting to lose Sam’s arm around him and was grateful when Sam pulled him closer into his body. He drank the rest of water and let Sam take the empty bottle from him.

“The old man died,” G eventually said. “Vasile was one of his grandsons, the eldest. Although Alexa, Ladinas’s wife, was the titular head of the family, the grandsons dealt with most of the day to day business of their organization by that point.”

“Not their father?” Sam questioned.

G shook his head. “He’d died some years before, or so I was told. Vasile, Grigore and Dracul ran things between them. Their cousin Ilena was older, but her father had taken her away when she was a child, because he didn’t like the way the Comescus did business.”

“So what happened?” Sam repeated his earlier question and G knew he couldn’t stall any more.

“I got put back in the cage for a while,” he said. Sam made an angry noise at that, but didn’t say anything. “Eventually, Vasile had me dragged in front of him and his brothers. They wanted to get rid of me, but apparently Ladinas had specifically forbidden them from doing so. Instead, he’d put a clause into his will that they should try and sell me to my grandfather or father first, but if they refused, then I should be given into the custody of the man who’d infiltrated the Reznikov family.”

“That guy Arkady?” Sam asked.

G nodded. “Arkady Kolchek,” he said. “The Reznikovs trusted him because he was Russian like them, not knowing that he was really employed by the Comescus the whole time.”

“So who bought you?” Sam’s distaste at the question was obvious and G tried not to get too hung up on the dichotomy of that disgust, when the other man basically owned G now. 

“Arkday,” G said. “Apparently the Reznikovs didn’t want anything to do with me. They felt I was tainted by the time I’d spent with the Comescus, even though I was their prisoner the whole time. And Nikita had another son, Darius, who could carry on the family business, so they weren’t interested in me.”

Sam didn’t say anything for a while and G didn’t feel like breaking the silence. He’d spent enough time talking and felt wrung out from the emotions of sharing his past with Sam. When he did finally speak, Sam’s words were unexpected.

“You weren’t completely honest with me,” he said. G twisted to look at his face, confused by the statement. “When you told me your name,” Sam elaborated. “You said you’d never looked for your family and they’d never looked for you.”

G sighed. “No, I wasn’t completely truthful,” he agreed, not surprised Sam had remembered that conversation, it had been a memorable occasion, because Sam had just fucked him for the first time.

“I don’t blame you,” Sam said, surprising him. “You barely knew me then and I know you didn’t know if you could really trust me. So I’m not going to punish you. But I hope you know now that you can tell me anything.”

G nodded. “I do,” he agreed softly. “Thank you Master.” It felt right to use the title, to let Sam know he remembered his role in their relationship. 

“Alright then,” Sam said with finality. “It’s late, we should sleep. Tomorrow, we’ll talk about Vasile and why he might be here and if he’s a threat.”

G shuddered at the thought of that, but didn’t argue. Sam prodded him out of bed and through a brief night time routine, before guiding him back to bed. He was subject to a close visual inspection by his Master, before Sam used a soothing aloe cream on everywhere he’d hurt G earlier, as well as his ass. Then they settled down to sleep together and G found himself dropping off easily for a change.

*

Despite how easily G had gone to sleep, it was a disturbed night. Nightmares woke him repeatedly, but Sam was there each time to soothe and calm him, until the next one. After G managed to land a lucky punch following one such particularly violent dream, he looked at Sam wild-eyed.

“I need out,” he said.

“G?” Sam wasn’t sure what he meant.

“Outside, please,” G begged, gesturing across the room.

Sam nodded understanding. “Of course,” he agreed. “Let’s go.” 

In short order they were both in bathrobes and thongs and Sam led G through the Michelle to the sun deck. Sam persuaded G to take off his robe and lie face down on one of the loungers and reached for a bottle of massage oil in a small compartment. Sam figured a non-sexual massage would help G to relax and hopefully sleep a little more. 

Sam kept his touch firm but gentle and as he worked his way down G’s body, he saw his slave’s muscles slowly relax and before long, he could tell G had fallen asleep again. Sam continued with the massage, until he had covered all of G’s body, before washing his hands and getting an icepack for his face. 

His cheek smarted where G had managed to connect, but he didn’t think he’d have a black eye and knew that nothing was broken. At most, he’d have a bruise for a few days. Sam settled on the lounger next to G and watched the other man sleep. He had a lot to sort through as he thought about what G had shared with him and wondered what the significance of Vasile Comescu’s presence at the gala had been. Sam was happy to sit and watch over his slave for the rest of the night, forgoing more sleep for himself as he mentally formulated a plan of action.

*

When Ramos approached them at breakfast that morning, Sam had a tablet waiting for him. “I need you to get the team started on this straight away,” he said.

“Yes Boss,” Ramos agreed, taking the tablet and looking at the information on screen.

Sam had listed all the names G had mentioned, along with their best guesses as to dates and locations. Although G had seen a copy of his birth certificate, he’d never had his own copy, so he didn’t know what information had been contained within it. And apparently no one had ever applied for a social security number for him. He’d had to do that himself once he was old enough, but had never received the reply because of the kidnapping.

“So is this guy from the gala a threat Boss?” Ramos asked, as he looked back at G, sitting curled up on a lounger again.

“Unknown at the moment,” Sam replied. “Which is why we need intel and fast. Until we’ve got a better idea of the situation, we’ll remain on the Michelle.”

Ramos nodded understanding and headed off to make contact with the rest of Sam’s security team back home.

Sam went back over to G, who gave him a pale imitation of a smile as Sam sat down again. The massage the night before had helped him sleep for a little while and he’d had no more nightmares, although he’d still tossed and turned a lot. They’d finally had a conversation about what had happened when G had come back to America with Arkady Kolchek.

*

“I only stayed with him for a few months,” G had said. “He tried to help me with a job and stuff, but I just didn’t have any useful skills or qualifications and I was too,” he paused, searching for the right word. “Traumatized, I guess, by what I’d been through. I couldn’t cope with being inside all the time.”

Sam nodded, he could understand that. “So what happened?”

G gave one his familiar half-shrugs. “We went out shopping one day and I just walked away into the crowd and didn’t look back.”

“He didn’t try and stop you?”

G shook his head. “He was distracted by something else that was happening and I was able to slip away without being noticed. I don’t know if he tried to find me afterwards, but I think not. He wasn’t really happy about what he’d had to do and was establishing himself as a businessman in his own right, away from either the Reznikov or Comescu families.”

“What did you do?” Sam asked.

G looked at him with a raised eyebrow and Sam shrugged. Yeah, it was a stupid question probably. 

“I’ve lived on the streets ever since,” G said. 

*

Later, they were in the pool and Sam was playing with G, when Ramos coughed discreetly from a few feet away. Sam looked up from where he was kissing G, hand on his slave’s cock, to find his head of security had his head turned away, but a sat phone in his hand.

Sam growled, but let go of G. If Ramos was interrupting them, it had to be urgent. “Stay here,” he ordered G with a quick, hard kiss. G nodded, wide-eyed with concern, as Sam pulled himself out of the pool and walked over to Ramos.

“I’m very sorry Sir, but it’s Carlos and you need to hear this,” Ramos told him respectfully, as Sam held out a hand for the phone.

Sam just took the phone, knowing that Ramos calling him ‘sir’ instead of ‘boss’ wasn’t a good sign. “What is it Carlos?”

Sam listened to Carlos explain that his warehouse on Pico, near the Fashion District had been broken into and the contents stolen. “It was a professional job Sir,” Carlos reported. “The security cameras show nothing, just the usual night time footage.”

“Fuck,” Sam swore. He was concerned what this might mean and whether it was something to do with Vasile Comescu. 

“I’ve started an investigation Sir,” Carlos said. “The team is on it.”

“Good,” Sam said, forcing himself to calm his breathing and think about what to do next. “All right, I want you and Ramos to co-ordinate and execute security protocol Delta. We can’t take any risks right now. Make sure you keep some people on the intel I asked Ramos for, this investigation can’t distract from that.”

“Yes Sir,” Carlos agreed.

Sam handed the phone back to Ramos, who walked away, talking to Carlos as they discussed what steps they needed to take to carry out Sam’s orders. Sam turned back to the pool, but it was empty. G was over on the side of the deck under the shower head.

“I thought I told you to stay put,” Sam growled as he approached.

G looked up startled. “I’m sorry Master, I need to eat.” He ducked his head submissively as he finished rinsing off.

Sam growled again, but he didn’t say anything. G had barely eaten so far the last couple of days and if he was admitting to being hungry, Sam couldn’t argue. G moved out of the way and grabbed a towel, allowing Sam to take his turn at rinsing off the pool water. 

When he was done, G was waiting with another towel, but Sam just grabbed it from him. G dropped to his knees, head lowered and Sam sighed. His slave was in a vulnerable mental state still and Sam needed to remember that.

“Come here,” Sam said softly and G shuffled forward on his knees. Sam took him under the chin and raised his head. “I’m not angry at you,” he said and G looked relieved at that.

Sam encouraged him to his feet and pulled him into a deep, searching kiss. G yielded easily and made the eager noises Sam liked so much, relaxing into Sam’s touch. When he was done, Sam released G, who swayed on his feet, eyes still closed. Sam smiled.

“Let’s go eat,” he ordered.

G blinked slowly, but nodded, his stomach growling loudly, making him blush and Sam laugh.

*

In the galley, Sam found a plate of sandwiches already made, as well as a large bowl of cut up fresh fruit. He handed both to G before taking out a couple of bottles of beer and leading the way back outside. 

“So what’s happening?” G asked, when they’d eaten most of the food and the beer bottles were empty.

Sam contemplated what to say, but realized he trusted G and there was no reason not to tell him what was going on. It affected him anyway and could be related to Vasile Comescu’s arrival in L.A. So he explained.

“One of my warehouses was broken into and the contents stolen last night.”

G made a noise, looking thoughtful. “You suspect Vasile.”

“Not directly maybe, but it’s a bit of a coincidence, don’t you think?”

“So what was that about a security protocol?” G wanted to know. “Are you stuck here for longer, when you’d rather be back there dealing with things more hands on?”

Sam leered. “I can get plenty hands on here.” G laughed. “But it’s not just about keeping you safe,” he added. “I have a whole lot of people who rely on me. I know you only see those at the house, but my organization is pretty big. All this,” he waved at the yacht, “Didn’t pay for itself.”

G nodded thoughtfully. He had never asked any questions about Sam’s business or how he made his money, had shown no interest in any of it. “So what now?”

“It’s a waiting game,” Sam said. “We wait for the intel to come in, wait for the results of the investigation into what happened at the warehouse.”

G moved to straddle Sam’s lap. “Then while we wait, how about I help to distract you Master?”

Sam raised his eyebrows and took hold of G’s hips. G wiggled on his lap, making Sam’s cock perk up and take notice and G smirked as he felt it.

“What do you have in mind?” he asked casually.

G lifted up to push down the Speedos that were all he was wearing. “I want you in me Master,” he said breathlessly.

“You sure you’re ready for that?” Sam moved to cup his slave’s ass, which was still red and swollen from a couple of days ago.

“Please Master,” G’s tone was still breathy and eager, his cock hard and leaking already.

Sam shook his head, but couldn’t deny his desire to be inside G’s ass again. He reached down to free his cock from his shorts and urged G upwards. G bit his lip, eyes darkening and he looked down, shifting over Sam’s cock. With Sam’s help, he slowly moved downwards, gradually sinking onto Sam’s cock, his ass gripping it tightly. They both moaned as he finally came to rest in Sam’s lap, cock fully embedded inside him. 

After a brief wait for G to adjust and get used to having Sam inside him, he began to move, rising and sinking back down over and over again. Sam reached out to caress and tease him, skimming over his body, pinching his nipples to make G moan and tighten around him. Then he moved downwards, gripping G’s cock in one hand, while using the other to play with his balls.

G moaned and bit his lip, eyes drifting closed as he continued to rock on Sam’s dick. Sam continued to tease him, before shifting to grip G’s hips. His arousal and need to come rose and he began to thrust up over and over again, meeting G’s movements, then moving them together faster and faster.

“Come when you’re ready slave,” Sam told G, who nodded.

Neither of them could keep quiet, moaning as their bodies worked towards climax. G was first to break and he cried out loudly as he splattered both of them with his come. Sam groaned at the sight and feel of it, then as G slowed down, he tightened his grip even further and started to thrust up again.

G looked wrecked, but managed to keep clenching his ass on every stroke as he continued to ride Sam, until Sam was holding him in place and his cock was emptying itself into G’s ass. G moaned again and finally relaxed, slumping against Sam’s larger body. Sam gently caressed him and guided his head up so they could kiss, softer and more sweetly than he usually did.

When Sam released him, G’s eyes were dark again, but they were both down for the count for the moment, so they rested together, enjoying the quiet and the afterglow. 

*

The next morning, G was left to his own devices so that Sam could sequester himself in his office with Ramos and video conference his home team to get an update on the situation.

Carlos started. “Delta protocol is in full effect Sir,” he reported. “No problems to report with any of the staff when they received the instructions and they’ve all complied so far.”

“Betty?” Ramos questioned. He’d remained suspicious of the maid since the whole Derek problem.

“Is still where we put her, in Idaho,” Carlos replied. “The investigator you employed is still reporting in daily, as requested and she’s stuck to the routine she established when she arrived.”

Sam nodded. He’d given Betty a nice severance package and sent her back to her mother’s home, after she had had a fall and broken her hip. That had not been anything to do with Sam, despite what anyone might have thought, it was just a coincidence, albeit a fortunate one for Sam. He didn’t necessarily agree with Ramos’s suspicions, but had been happy to take the opportunity when it arose.

“We disposed of all the phones, as per protocol,” Carlos added, going to the next item on their security checklist. “Sat phones and cells. Everyone has been issued with a new burner, along with a reminder of the rules around sharing the number with other people.”

“You should have the list of our new numbers,” Ramos added. “We’re not issuing any new sat phones, because the risk is too high, especially when NSA routinely record sat phone calls. We took enough of a chance with the call yesterday.”

It was a reprimand of sorts to Carlos, but Sam wasn’t too concerned. He trusted his men not to have revealed anything of significance that the authorities could use against him.

“Where’s Beale?” he asked impatiently, wanting to get to the intel on Comescu.

A new face popped onto the screen showing the video call. “I’m here Sir,” the blond who was Sam’s head tech guy replied. 

“What can you tell me?” Sam asked.

Beale hesitated for a moment, tapping at his keyboard, then looked up and launched into an explanation of what he’d found, along with the rest of Sam’s small team of researchers and analysts.

“All the information you gave us on names and dates we’ve been able to verify to a high degree of certainty, at least within this country,” he began. “Getting information from Romania or Russia will take somewhat longer, even with Nell’s expertise with languages and my hacking skills.” 

Nell was one of Sam’s analysts, a small but fiery redhead, who spoke several languages, knew a variety of fighting techniques and had the highest IQ of anyone Sam knew. She and Beale made a great team. Sam nodded in understanding and gestured to him to continue.

“Right. We did find a copy of G’s birth certificate, with the details you provided. He was born in St Anns Hospital on March 11th 1970. Parents listed as Nikita Aleksandr Reznikov and Clara Callen.”

“All right,” Sam said. “Send me a copy of the birth certificate please Eric. What else have you got?”

Eric nodded and tapped at his keyboard. A few moments later, Sam got a ping as an email arrived with the birth certificate attached. Sam would print it and give it to G later.

“Arkady Kolchek,” Eric continued. “He was born in Russia in 1956, was a Major in the KGB until he left in the early seventies and started working for first Ladinas Comescu and then shortly after, Sergei Reznikov. He then left Romania with Nikita Reznikov in the early nineties and they settled in Los Angeles. He started his own business at the end of the nineties and runs a successful private security business.”

Sam gestured impatiently. “Send all that through Eric, I can read it later. Tell me about Comescu.”

“Right.” Eric gulped and looked down at his keyboard again, before looking back up. “Vasile Comescu arrived in L.A. ten days ago. He came with his brother Dracul, leaving Grigore at home to run the family business. They’ve met with a number of players over the last few days, suggesting they’re looking to start operating over here. Best guess on that front is arms dealing rather than human trafficking.” Eric pulled a face at that last, trafficking was abhorrent to all of them. “So far, it looks like his attendance at the gala was a coincidence and no intel suggesting he knows of you or your connection to G.”

Sam nodded, pleased to hear that. “What about the warehouse?” 

Eric looked up and shook his head. “Nothing yet, we’re still working on tracing who hacked our security feed as well as looking for anyone who might be involved using the traffic cam footage in the area. Two techs are working on that at the moment.”

Carlos interjected. “No sign yet of anyone trying to sell the product either Sir.”

“All right,” Sam said with a sigh. “Send me all the information you’ve gathered so far and keep working it. Let Ramos know when you have anything new of significance to report.”

Carlos and Eric both chorused agreement and the connection ended. Sam sat back with a sigh of frustration. It wasn’t what he’d wanted to hear, but he needed to be patient.

*

The next day, Ramos appeared just after lunch to say that Carlos was ready with another update. Sam had G on his knees next to him, wearing chastity and restraints. His ankles and wrists were cuffed together behind his back and Sam had added nipple clamps chained to his cock cage. G had his eyes closed, deeper into submissive headspace that Sam had seen him before. It gave him all sorts of ideas, but for now they would have to wait.

Sam unclipped the restraints. “Wait here,” he told G with a quick kiss. 

G nodded and crawled over to the lounger where they’d been spending a lot of time. He was so far down, he ignored Ramos and didn’t even blush at his nudity or accessories the way he always had in the past. Sam sighed, forcing his arousal deep so that he could focus on business.

“All right, what have you got?” Sam asked as soon as he was in the office and in front of the computer. 

As before, Eric and Carlos waited for him, but this time Nell was there as well. Carlos nodded to Eric to start.

“I managed to trace the IP address of the person who hacked the security feed at the warehouse,” he reported. “It led to an address in Barstow.”

Carlos took up the story. “I sent Kensi and Reed to check it out.”

Sam nodded. Kensi was the opposite of Nell – a leggy brunette who could charm anyone, male or female, when she wanted. Reed was a former Army Ranger, who specialized in reconnaissance, intelligence and counter-intelligence. They were a great partnership and he had no doubt that whoever they’d found had regretted his actions.

“Unfortunately, he couldn’t tell them much,” Nell added. “It was all arranged via Chauvenet, a site on the dark web that specializes in that sort of thing. But Eric is working on tracing the person who posted the request.”

Eric took over seamlessly. “Again, it’s taking a while to trace,” he said. “There’s a lot of bouncing around from server to server going on.”

“We’ve also been doing a deeper dive on Vasile Comescu,” Nell took over again. “Eric managed to hack his email account and I’ve been working on translating the messages, with the help of Alexa Reynolds.” 

Alexa was one of the team of analysts Sam employed, a Russian refugee who spoke several Eastern European languages. Between her and Nell, they had most of the major languages covered.

“What have you found so far?” Sam asked.

Nell made a moue of distaste. “Lots of stuff relating to the human trafficking side of their business,” she said. “We’ve had to set up a filter to remove that and look for anything that might be relevant to us. For a master criminal,” she used air quotes on that description and Sam couldn’t help smiling. “He’s not very smart. The amount of incriminating evidence is astonishing. We’re working on a way to funnel it to Homeland Security anonymously, in the hope they’ll act on it.”

Sam nodded in approval at that. “It’ll take some time to sort through what’s left and find anything to help us,” Nell added.

“What else?” Sam asked.

“Just the warehouse inventory,” Carlos said. “We’ve been trying to trace any potential sellers but no luck so far.”

“What about buyers?” Ramos posed the question and Sam gave a nod of approval. “If we can’t find who might be selling the goods, can we work out who’d be interested in buying them instead?”

“We can work with that,” Nell said. “I can set a couple of the others onto it, get them researching who’d be interested in that sort of merchandise and see if they’ve been approached recently.”

Sam added one thing. “Don’t forget our original buyers. We haven’t let them know yet that we’ve lost the goods, but if someone else offers it to them instead, that’s a red flag.”

“I can get someone to set up a program to monitor their phones and email,” Eric said. “It’s relatively straightforward and we’ve already got the basics in place from previous deals.”

It was one of the ways Sam worked; knowing who was looking for a particular type of product helped him to know what to buy and who to sell it to. It meant there was less chance of him being stuck with things he couldn’t sell and losing money.

“Good work everyone,” he told them and got pleased smiles back from his team. “When this is over, there’ll be bonuses and extra vacation for all of you. Carlos, you can update Ramos on everything else. We’ll talk again when you have results to report.”

The others all replied in the affirmative and Sam left Ramos talking to Carlos about the security arrangements. He was confident they had everything in hand and didn’t need to know about the finer details of who was doing what or where.

Because he felt frustrated with the situation and the slow progress, Sam decided to utilize his heavy bag for a while. He’d work up an endorphin rush and then use it on G. With that in mind, he went back outside to find his slave.

G was where he’d left him, curled up on the lounger, eyes closed. Sam didn’t know if he was asleep or not, but as he approached, G opened his eyes.

“Master,” he greeted Sam with a soft smile.

Sam smiled back and held out a hand. G slipped to his knees and crawled forward, then knelt in front of Sam, who clipped his leash in place.

“You’re going to watch me workout for a while and then we’ll see how your oral skills are coming along,” Sam told him.

G blushed, but didn’t say anything, making Sam smirk. He led the way back inside, to the gym he had set up. There was a heavy bag hanging in one corner of the room, so he positioned G to one side on his knees, then clipped his wrist and ankles cuffs together again. He tugged hard on the chain connecting the nipple clamps and G gave a low moan.

“How do these feel?” Sam asked, as he tugged on each clamp in turn.

G moaned again. “Good Master,” he managed breathlessly, eyes already dark with arousal, even though he couldn’t get hard.

Sam hummed in approval and left him there. He turned back to the heavy bag and kicked off his thongs, then decided to take off his shirt as well. He might as well give G a good show to watch, tease his slave some more with his inability to physically react to Sam’s display. He knew G liked the frustration of not being able to do anything with his arousal. 

Sam started slowly, then gradually built up the speed and force of his strikes, starting to grunt as he hit harder and harder. Everything else vanished, his surroundings, G, the situation, until all he knew was the bag and the sound of his own breathing, head empty of anything but the physical satisfaction of his exertions.

Then he gradually slowed down again, allowing his heart rate to slow as well, until he came to a stop, sweat dripping from him as he leaned in to hug the bag for a minute. Turning, Sam saw G staring wide-eyed at him, blue eyes black with lust, straining forward but not moving from where Sam had left him.

Sam grabbed a water bottle and tipped it over his head, then drank a second in a couple of mouthfuls. Still he felt G’s gaze locked on him and was suddenly aware of his own arousal and the smell of sweat and sex in the air. He prowled forward and yanked his shorts down enough to free his half-hard cock.

G moaned and leaned in, mouth already opening in anticipation. Sam growled in satisfaction and slid deep in one hard thrust. G whined but just opened wider, eyes fluttering closed in bliss as Sam filled his mouth and throat. Sam reached out to grip the back of his head, holding him in place. G’s nostrils flared as he fought for air and Sam held him there for a few more seconds before pulling back and out again.

G whined again, chasing after Sam’s cock, even with his eyes still closed. Sam tightened his grip and hazy blue eyes opened, staring up at him. 

“Hold still,” Sam ordered. G nodded understanding as much as he could with Sam’s hand still in his hair.

Satisfied, Sam pushed his cock deep again, feeling the head slide into the back of G’s throat. G’s eyes closed again and he swallowed around Sam, making Sam moan. He held there again for a few seconds, watching G struggle to breathe, before pulling back one more. G gulped air again, but stayed in place this time.

Sam brought up his other hand to grip G’s head as well and began to fuck his face in earnest, thrusting harder and faster, grunting again as he had when he was hitting the heavy bag. G made eager sounds around Sam’s cock, eyes closed and blissed out look on his face as Sam used him so thoroughly.

When Sam couldn’t hold back any more, he bellowed in satisfaction as he started to come, pulling out near the end so that he could paint his slave’s face with his come. G knew to keep his eyes closed and mouth open as Sam finally finished and Sam felt a deep sense of satisfaction at the sight of his come streaked on his slave’s face. 

Stepping back slightly, Sam felt his heart rate slowing back to normal and breathed deeply, once more smelling sex and sweat. He reached out to wipe come from G’s eyelids, feeding his fingers to his slave, who sucked and licked them clean with an eager moan. He liked the streaks of come drying on the rest of G’s face, so left it there, marking his slave.

Sam felt loose and relaxed after the boxing and the orgasm, ready for anything. He decided to use his energy on his slave, needing to renew the marks on G’s body. He picked up G’s leash and clipped it on again, before releasing the cuffs. He guided G to his feet so that he could check his circulation first, as well as the rest of his body where he wore the clamps and chastity. Satisfied everything was all right, he pressed on G’s shoulder and his slave sank to his knees once more.

“Come on,” Sam said. “Time for some marks of a different kind.”

G flushed but just nodded and Sam knew he could guess what was to come. He obediently crawled after Sam out onto the deck and then stood where Sam put him. Sam had posts set in convenient positions that he could attach his cuffs to, leaving G standing with his arms and legs spread wide.

Because Sam believed in being prepared, he had several compartments around the Michelle filled with various toys and other useful items. He went to one such compartment now and retrieved several things. He set everything out in readiness and then turned back to G.

“I’m going to remove these,” he said, gesturing to the nipple clamps and other accessories G wore. “I don’t want the flogger getting caught in anything and hurting you.”

G just nodded acquiescence and watched Sam remove the chains, clamps and cock cage he wore. Sam also removed the penis plug and the rod that attached it to the plug in G’s ass.

“I’m going to give you something different for this greedy hole,” Sam told him, sliding the plug out and making G gasp and moan. 

Sam watched him clench on emptiness. He intended to hurt all of G’s sensitive areas today. Taking everything over to the side, Sam set it down on a towel, to clean later. He sanitized his hands before picking up a tube of lube and string of beads. It would fill G’s ass, but wouldn’t interfere with Sam’s torture of his hole.

When Sam got back to G’s side, his slave was watching him closely. Now that his cock was no longer restrained, it was hard and leaking steadily. Sam gave him a feral grin and G blushed, but gave him a small smile in return. After hearing about G’s past the last few days, Sam was just glad that whatever had been done to him, there had been no sexual assault involved. He didn’t think he’d have the type of relationship he did with G if that had been the case. 

Sam gave G’s cock a firm squeeze. “There’ll be no coming until I say you can,” he said sternly.

“No Master,” G agreed breathlessly.

Sam grinned. “Do you need a cock ring?”

“Uh, maybe Master?” G answered tentatively. 

Sam nodded. He hadn’t really tried to teach G how to hold back his orgasm or even how to come without ejaculating yet. That was something for a little further into their relationship, when they didn’t have other things hanging over their heads.

Fetching the cock ring, Sam fastened it in place and G immediately looked relieved. Sam gave him a light kiss. “There’s nothing wrong with needing it G,” he assured his slave. G bobbed his head in acknowledgement.

Satisfied, Sam retrieved the string of beads and lube again. He took his time slowly pressing them into G’s ass one by one, teasing him by pulling them partway out, then pushing them back in a few times as he went. Finally, he had the whole string inside and G’s squirming and moaning told Sam he had them seated against his prostate, where it would tease him the whole time Sam was hurting him.

“All right?” Sam checked on G, whose pupils were blown wide and his face and chest were flushed with arousal. There was a liberal amount of pre-come on his belly and in a puddle on the deck beneath him.

G just moaned as he looked at Sam, who took pity on him, deciding he didn’t expect an answer, instead he leaned in to kiss him long and hard. Then he fetched the flogger and positioned himself behind G’s back. He was going to warm them both up with the flogger first, before moving on to the whip.

Sam worked the flogger all over G’s body, striking his back and ass to start with, before moving around and using it on his chest, groin and thighs. G’s eyes were closed when Sam came around to stand in front of him, barely slitting open to see why Sam had stopped. Sam stepped up close to check his pulse, which was fast but not excessive. Then he checked all the restraints, including the cock ring before starting up again.

Sam covered his chest with marks, the first strike across a nipple making G moan loudly and his eyes fly open. Sam stared back at him and G managed a breathy, “Please Master.”

Sam hummed in satisfaction at that and hit the other nipple, making G cry out loudly this time. Sam spent a while on torturing his chest and the nubs that he knew would be sensitive from the nipple clamps. G kept up a steady stream of noise throughout.

Then Sam upped the ante, striking hard across G’s groin, making him shout in surprise. Sam waited and bleary blue eyes opened again, so Sam struck again, in the same place, getting another shout. G’s flush deepened and spread down his chest again and his cock still leaked steadily, despite having just been hit twice with the flogger.

Sam hit him with a series of fast, hard blows across the groin and thighs, conscious that G was now watching him the whole time. His own cock was rock hard in his shorts, and he thought he might need a cock ring himself. Either that or he needed to come now, before he started using the whip.

Sam considered his options as he set the flogger aside and retrieved a bottle of water, drinking half, then tipping the rest over his head. G watched avidly as he flicked water off his face, before getting another bottle. This one he held up to G to sip, while he checked his pulse again. When he’d had about half, Sam repeated the motion of pouring the water, though over G this time, who moaned as the cold liquid ran down his face and dripped onto his chest.

Sam cast aside the empty bottle and did another circulation check, before coming to stand in front of G again. “Ready for more?” he asked casually, reaching out to pinch a nipple hard as he said it.

G gasped and choked, making Sam chuckle. He pinched the other nipple as well. “Please Master,” G begged, thrusting his chest forward as much as possible given how he was restrained.

“Please what?” Sam asked.

“More please Master,” G pleaded, blushing again as he said it.

Sam nodded at that. “Very well, we’ll move on to the whip,” he told G. “But I’m giving you a safe word.”

“Master?” G looked confused, Sam had never done that before.

Sam explained. “I’m going to be hitting hard in places where you’ve never been hit before, as well as on your ass, back and chest. If it gets to be too much, you can say stop or red and I’ll stop.” 

“Yes Master,” G nodded in understanding.

Sam fetched the whip, satisfied that G was tracking and ready for more. “I’ll start with your back and ass,” he told his slave, who nodded again. Sam’s arousal had subsided as well, so he decided to press on.

Sam got into position once more and whirled the whip a couple of times, letting it crack harmlessly so that G was prepared for the sound of it. Then he struck, landing his first blow across G’s upper back. Just like he had when they first met, Sam struck with care and precision, never drawing blood and ensuring he avoided the sensitive lower back area, so he didn’t risk G’s kidneys.

G was perfect in his reactions, moaning, yelling and whimpering the whole time. Sam’s cock was rock hard once more, aching in his need for relief, so he reached down to squeeze himself hard, giving them both a brief break. Then he started a series of blows across G’s ass, which was still red from a few days ago, though mostly healed.

G cried out loudly at the first hit, but didn’t say anything, so Sam laid down a set of stripes across both cheeks evenly, G yelling at each one. Then Sam got vicious, altering the trajectory of the whip so that it struck G’s hole. As he’d expected, G outright screamed at that and Sam paused to see how he’d respond. 

G shook in the restraints, breathing hard, but he didn’t say anything, so Sam hit him there again and again, half a dozen times in total. G yelled on each one, but still didn’t ask him to stop.

Six was enough to leave his hole swollen and red, so Sam didn’t hit him there any more. Instead, he moved around to G’s front again, finding him red-faced and sweaty, cock still hard and leaking. It was swollen and dark red with unreleased come and Sam squeezed the hot flesh once firmly, just to hear G moan. 

Picking up the whip once more, Sam flexed his arms a couple of times, then took position. G’s gaze on him was eager and nervous at the same time, making Sam smirk. 

“Ready?” he asked rhetorically, not giving G a chance to even nod before he struck out with the whip, hitting a swollen, erect nipple and hearing G scream, even as he brought the whip back and down on the other side.

Sam worked his front as expertly and mercilessly as he had his back, covering his chest with a series of hard strikes, leaving red welts behind. Then he moved lower once more, a series of vicious blows across G’s inner thighs and groin.

G was moaning and whimpering on every blow, but his cock was still rock hard and he showed no signs of distress. Mindful of how long he’d been restrained, Sam paused to unsnap the cock ring and stepped back again. G didn’t even seem to notice. 

Ready for them both to come, Sam decided six more hits would be enough. He brought the whip down again and again, each one leaving a red mark behind. On the last one he said, “Come,” loud and hard and G screamed as he did just that, stream after stream pulsing from his cock to hit the deck below him.

Sam grunted in satisfaction, tossing the whip aside, careless in a way he never usually was. He shoved his shorts down and kicked them aside, then took himself in a firm grip. It only took a couple of strokes before he was at the edge and he aimed his cock so that his come hit G across his groin and soft cock.

Sam was shaking himself by the time he was done, but forced himself to move, quickly releasing G’s cuffs, then hurrying forward to catch him and lower him to the deck. They ended up in a tangle of limbs, both of them limp from coming so hard and so long. Sam decided he didn’t care, running his fingers gently over G’s body as they lay there, breathing gradually slowing back to normal. 

After a long time, Sam managed to turn his head to look at G, who had his eyes closed and a blissed out expression on his face. He smiled fondly and moved the necessary distance to kiss him, soft and lingering.

Hazy blue eyes opened slowly and G’s mouth curved into a smile. “You good?” Sam asked quietly.

G nodded once, then closed his eyes again and nestled even closer to Sam, who smiled as well. They stayed there a little longer, until Sam forced himself to move with a groan. He was getting too old for lying on the Michelle’s deck for extended periods of time. G made a noise of disapproval as Sam extracted himself from his slave’s limpet-like grip and got to his feet.

“Come on G,” Sam told him gently. “Let’s go downstairs, get a shower and then you can curl up in bed for as long as you want.”

G whined but held out a hand to Sam, who pulled him upright with a grunt. The other man wasn’t light. G opened his eyes once he was upright and gave Sam a blinding smile.

“Thank you Master,” he said, voice hoarse from all the screaming and yelling.

Sam smiled back automatically, a bit bemused. “What for?”

G gestured broadly. “That was amazing!” he said.

Sam kissed him. “I’m glad you enjoyed it,” he said. “Now come on, we need a shower.”

“Yes Master,” G agreed and Sam put a hand on his back to guide him inside.

*

A couple of nights later, the door to Sam’s stateroom suddenly swung open and light flared inside. Sam was pointing his gun at the intruder before his brain was fully awake. Some sort of instinct stopped him from firing, which was just as well as a second later he heard a timid, but familiar voice.

“Please don’t shoot me Mr Hanna, sir.”

Recognizing Lucas, one of the yacht crew, Sam lowered the gun and flicked on the light. “What the hell Lucas?” he growled.

“I’m sorry Mr Hanna sir,” Lucas babbled. “It’s just Mr Ortega told me to come get you straight away.”

Sam slid out of bed and reached for clothes. “What’s going on?”

Lucas shrugged. “I don’t know Sir, just that Mr Ortega told me to bring you to the office.”

“I can get there on my own,” Sam said. “Go back to your post.” Lucas turned to go. “And Lucas?” He looked back at Sam nervously. “Next time, try knocking okay?”

He got a nervous head bob in return and saw Lucas swallow hard. “Yes Sir, sorry Sir.”

Seconds later, he had hurried away and Sam turned to G, who was watching wide-eyed. “I’ll go find out what’s up, you stay here,” Sam told him. He leaned over to give his slave a quick kiss, then slid his gun back under his pillow before he headed up to the office to find out what was going on. 

*

“What was so urgent it couldn’t wait till morning?” Sam demanded as he strode into the office to find Ramos waiting, video call active on the laptop screen behind him.

Ramos looked apologetic. “Sorry sir, but Nell insisted you needed to hear this right away.”

Nell raised her hand in an awkward wave. “I’m sorry Sir,” she said. Despite it being the middle of the night, she looked impeccably dressed.

“What is it Nell?” Sam took a seat, knowing Nell wasn’t alarmist, so if she said something was urgent, it really had to be.

“We’ve managed to translate a lot of messages,” she explained. Then shrugged. “Well, Alexa translated, but Eric and I found them.” Seeing Sam’s impatient look, she hurriedly continued. “We’ve managed to confirm that the Comescu brothers are here in Los Angeles deliberately to target you, though we’ve not yet found out why exactly.”

Sam raised his eyebrows and gestured to her to carry on. “I’ve sent through the relevant messages,” 

“I have them Boss,” Ramos confirmed.

“I’ll look at them later,” Sam said. “Give me the highlights.”

Nell nodded and carried on. “We’ve found emails between all three brothers discussing coming to L.A. and locating you and your operations and ways to disrupt them.”

“Sorry to interrupt,” Eric appeared next to Nell and he did look like he’d been up all night. Either that or he’d been messing with his hair a lot, which Sam had often seen him do when he was frustrated by something.

Sam just gestured to him to carry on. “I’ve just confirmed that Grigore didn’t stay at home like we first thought. Instead he’s taken a plane to Venezuela.”

“What’s in Venezuela?” Sam asked, puzzled.

“Ilena Comescu as was, now Catalina Hernandez,” Eric explained. “Remember, we found out her father took her away as a child, not liking the Comescu family business. He changed their names once they arrived in Venezuela, but it seems the Comescu brothers tracked them down anyway. Grigore has gone to bring her home,” Eric used air quotes on the last phrase. “According to the email that Alexa just finished translating anyway.”

Sam exchanged confused glances with Ramos. “Why would they be doing all this?” he asked.

“So that we can finally get what should have been ours all along.”

The voice speaking heavily accented English had Sam and Ramos spinning round and Sam heard Nell and Eric gasp on the screen behind him as he took in the sight of Vasile Comescu standing in the doorway, arm around G’s throat and gun pointed at Sam and Ramos.

Ramos had pulled his gun and was pointing it back at Vasile. G looked terrified, hand pawing at Vasile’s arm. He was still naked, as he had been when Sam left him in bed.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” A second voice had Sam swinging to see Dracul Comescu standing in the other entrance to the office, also pointing a gun.

Sam growled. He didn’t have a weapon to hand because he didn’t think it was necessary on board his own yacht. Clearly that was an oversight on his part. He motioned to Ramos, who lowered his gun, but didn’t surrender it yet. 

He could hear Eric and Nell behind him on the still-active video call, but a moment later, Vasile shifted his aim and shot the laptop, making G flinch and cringe. Sam saw red for a minute, rage turning his blood to ice, but he forced himself to breathe out hard through his nose and regain control. He wouldn’t do anything to risk G getting hurt, although he hadn’t a feeling that it might not matter what he did. He detected a hint of crazy in Vasile’s expression. 

“So what’s this all about?” Sam managed to sound calm, although he felt anything but.

Vasile sneered. “You have Reznikov’s son,” he said. “He should have been ours, but Grandfather insisted we had to get rid of him, send him home. Except of course his own family didn’t want him, so we had to sell him to that Russian traitor Kolchek.” 

He spat as he said that last name and Sam couldn’t help glaring at him. “I though Arkady Kolchek was one of your family’s employees,” he said, deciding it was better to keep Comescu talking for now. 

“He was, but then he decided he didn’t need us any more, went out on his own,” Dracul spoke up from his position across the room.

Sam glanced over at him. He didn’t seem as crazy as his brother, but that wasn’t saying much. He still stood there firmly, gun held steady where it pointed at Sam and Ramos. 

“What does this have to do with G?” Sam asked.

“That is what you call him, G?” Vasile asked. “But then, he is obviously your pet,” he tugged at G’s collar as he said it.

G made a pained noise and struggled, so Vasile tightened his arm again and used the hand holding the gun to punch him in the gut. G wheezed and sagged, only Vasile’s grip keeping him upright. Sam struggled to hold back, wanting to leap at Vasile and tear him apart. A hand on his back made him flinch in surprise, but neither Comescu seemed to notice.

“My knife,” the whispered words registered a moment later and Sam realized that Ramos had slipped the knife he usually had on his belt into Sam’s back pocket while the Comescus were preoccupied.

Sam felt better now he had a weapon. He practiced throwing knives regularly and knew he could hit either brother easily from here, the problem would be making sure G didn’t get hurt at the same time. He thought furiously, while trying to keep the conversation going and find out what the Comescus had planned. He knew Nell and Carlos would have alerted the authorities; risky though it was, they had to take the chance on making this official, so he had to buy them time.

“So why do you want G so much?” Sam asked again.

Vasile looked at his brother, then looked back at Sam and shrugged. “No harm in telling you, we are going to kill you after all,” he announced calmly. 

G made another pained noise at that, but although he trembled in Vasile’s grip, he didn’t struggle this time.

“You see his father,” he poked G in the side as he said this, to emphasize his point. “Died a few months ago and in his will he said family business should be turned over to his long lost son Grisha, if he could be found within a year of his death. Otherwise it will go to his daughter, Emilia instead.”

Sam watched shock and surprise cross G’s face at the revelations. “So you think if you control G you’ll get his family business as well?”

“Now you’re catching on,” Vasile said sarcastically. “We are retrieving Ilena from South America as well, so they can be married and a Comescu will then be part of the Reznikov family, ensuring our business is the biggest and best.”

He sounded boastful as he said that last. Sam nodded, feigning interest and thoughtfulness. He needed to know one more thing before he and Ramos acted.

“And just how did you get on my yacht?” he asked. It was what he’d wanted to know from the beginning, but didn’t want Comescu to know how much it bothered him.

Vasile leered. “Anyone can be bought for right price,” he said. “Young Martha was so eager to talk, so grateful for my attention. After that it was easy.”

Sam winced at the revelation. Martha was one of the kitchen staff, young and inexperienced, new to his organization. He hoped Vasile hadn’t hurt her too badly.

“Really Hanna, your security is laughable,” Dracul added, obviously not liking his brother getting all the attention. “It was easy for us to get aboard and find your pet there and take him. You don’t deserve to have him or any of this.”

He gestured as he said it and that was all the opening Sam needed. “Now!” he said drawing and throwing Ramos’s knife in one fluid gesture.

G kicked out behind him, right between Vasile’s legs, just like Sam had trained him. It was enough to make Comescu loosen his grip and G was able to pull away. As Ramos fired at Dracul, Sam’s throw hit Vasile straight in the throat. He dropped his gun and clawed at the knife, but couldn’t get a grip as blood poured out of the wound.

G crawled away, looked horrified, as Vasile hit the deck with a thump. Sam strode forward and picked up Vasile’s gun. He checked it quickly, then fired one shot straight into Vasile’s head. It was more than he deserved, but Sam wanted this over with, for G’s sake.

As he went to G’s side, Sam glanced over at Ramos, who was crouching down by Dracul. A moment later he looked over at Sam with a grimace and head shake, letting him know Dracul was dead as well. Sam didn’t care, they both deserved it and he would deal with whatever came next from the authorities.

“Call Carlos,” he told Ramos “And then check on the crew.”

“Galley,” G murmured as Sam knelt next to him. “Vasile said they locked them in the galley.”

“On it Boss,” Ramos called, already heading out the door, cell in hand.

“Wait!” Sam said. He turned back to G. “How many more of them are there?”

G shook his head, then winced, hand going to his throat, which Sam could see was red under his collar. “Just the two of them. Martha gave them the information but he didn’t tell you that Rogers was in on it as well.”

Rogers was another member of the crew. “He helped them round up the others on board and lock them up,” G added. “They have one guy on a boat, who brought them out here, but he’s just a local hire, not a member of their organization.”

“You got a lot of information from them,” Sam observed, gesturing Ramos on his way.

G winced again as Sam helped him to stand up. “They didn’t seem to realize I knew Romanian,” he said. “I did learn something those seven years I was locked up.”

Sam smiled in approval. “Good job,” he said and gave G a kiss, keeping it brief. “Let’s get you downstairs. The Coast Guard will be on their way and I’m not letting them see you naked.”

G didn’t say anything, just leaned on Sam for the walk to the state room. Sam settled him in an armchair while he fetched sweats and socks, then helped G dress.

“I’m going to take this off,” Sam said, reaching for the collar.

G looked distressed. “Why Master?”

“I want to see your neck properly, assess if it needs treatment,” Sam told him. 

“But you’ll put it back?”

Sam kissed him. “Of course, once I know it isn’t hurting you.”

G looked relieved and Sam unbuckled and removed the platinum collar that he’d put on G for the gala what seemed like a month ago, rather than just a few days. Once exposed, he could see that G’s neck was red, but otherwise seemed all right. He gently touched G’s throat, then tilted his head from side to side, so he could check. There were a few spots that looked particularly sore, from where the collar had dug in.

“I’m going to get the first aid box,” Sam said, letting G go and heading for the bathroom.

He quickly found a tube of ointment and rubbed it into the worst marks. G sat quietly, head tilted back and eyes closed while Sam worked. When he was satisfied, Sam went and washed his hands, coming back out of the bathroom to find G still had his eyes closed. He’d also drawn himself up into a huddle in the chair, arms around his legs.

“You cold?” Sam asked.

Bleary blue eyes looked at him and G nodded. Sam guessed shock was beginning to set in, because it wasn’t cold. He reached for a blanket anyway and wrapped it around G. He was thinking he needed to go check on Ramos, find out what was happening, when there was a knock on the door.

“Enter,” Sam called out and Andrew Gordon, the captain of his yacht crew came in.

“Sorry to intrude Sir, but I told Ramos I’d come brief you.” His Scottish accent was more pronounced and Sam could see he was unhappy with life.

Sam gestured to him to a seat, then perched on the arm of G’s chair, holding his hand. “You’re not to blame Captain,” Sam told him Gordon, before he could say anything else.

Gordon flushed, but didn’t argue. “That’s very kind of you to say Sir.”

“So what’s the sit rep?” Sam asked.

Gordon sat up straighter and gave a concise report. “Coast Guard will be here within minutes, Carlos had summoned help as soon as he realized the situation. Ramos has secured both Rogers and the man on the boat which brought those intruders here. He had no trouble with either of them.”

“Good,” Sam nodded. “Martha?”

Gordon frowned at the question. “Is most upset with herself,” he said. “Mrs Lewis has her well in hand though.”

Mrs Lewis was the head of Sam’s catering staff on the Michelle, an older woman who had been with Sam for a number of years. She was the ideal person to look after Martha in this situation.

“All right Captain, thank you,” Sam told him with a nod. “I’ll be up shortly to meet the Coast Guard when they arrive.”

“Yes Sir,” Gordon agreed, getting to his feet. “And again I apologize for the situation Sir.”

Sam waved him off and Gordon hurried away again. Sam turned back to G who was looking a little better. “I’ll be right beside you the whole time the Coast Guard are here,” he said.

“What if they want to question me alone?” G asked. 

“I won’t let them,” Sam said firmly. “You’re the victim here, you did nothing wrong.”

G looked doubtful, but didn’t argue. “You won’t let them take you away?” he asked anxiously.

Sam pulled him into a reassuring hug. It wasn’t exactly his normal behavior, but these weren’t normal circumstances. “I promise,” he said. “I’ll threaten them with my lawyers and anything else I have to. I was defending you, me and the whole crew. Ramos too. I’ll answer questions but won’t do anything else.”

G looked relieved at Sam’s promise and he allowed Sam to take his hand and lead him back up to the main deck, where they could see the Coast Guard vessel was just coming alongside. Sam had a feeling they were in for a long few hours.

Ramos came over to his side as they waited for the Coast Guard investigators to board.

“Everything’s secure Sir,” he murmured. Sam nodded, knowing he wasn’t just talking about the crew or their troublemakers. Ramos really was worth his weight in gold to Sam. 

“Vacation and a bonus as soon as we’re done with this,” Sam promised him. And then they were approached by one of the uniformed Coast Guard team and Sam put on his game face. Time to play Sam Hanna, business magnate and innocent party. It was a role he knew well and he was sure he could pull it off well enough to fool the Coast Guard investigators.

*

By the time they were finally done and ready to leave the Michelle, it was past dawn and there was a rain squall overhead. G looked decidedly unhappy as he was helped aboard the tender that would take them back to shore.

Once the Coast Guard had found out who was dead on the yacht, they had quickly called in the FBI to take over the investigation. But thanks to Nell’s foresight, by the time the Fibbies came on board, Sam’s attorney was also present.

Martin Deeks didn’t look like a typical attorney for a high powered businessman like Sam, but he was extremely good at his job and had made sure that both G and Sam were only questioned about the events of the night. At Sam’s insistence, he had also sat in on Ramos’s interview as well. The lead agent, a Fred Monger, hadn’t been very happy, but hadn’t been able to do anything about it.

Deeks had also insisted that the FBI restrict themselves to the area where the shooting had occurred and not search any of the rest of the yacht. Monger had threatened warrants and arrests, but Deeks had stood firm and when Monger had tried to get a warrant to search the whole vessel, he’d had no luck. After that, he’d turned their questioning over to the other agents he’d brought with him and had retreated ashore, much to the smug satisfaction of Deeks.

Sam had ordered some of the extra security staff that Nell had sent with Deeks to stay with the FBI personnel onboard the whole time. They’d sent forensic staff to process the scene of the shooting as well as a handful of agents to question all the crew and some to take custody of both Rogers and the guy on the dinghy that had brought the Comescu brothers on board.

Sam had used his clout to get Martha treated as a victim as well and so she had been questioned by Agent Rand, one of the more sympathetic FBI agents. By that point, they’d brought another attorney on board to assist with the crew interviews, so Samantha Rogers kept Martha company and made sure no one went too far.

Eventually, everyone had been spoken to and Agent Rand came to Sam to say everyone was free to go.

“What about you and the other agents?” he asked.

Rand gave him a wry look. “We’re all leaving as well Mr Hanna,” she said. “We’re all done here. Interviews finished and crime scene processed.”

“All right then,” Sam gave her a nod and turned back to his conversation with Captain Gordon. He heard a snort from Agent Rand and guessed she didn’t like being dismissed like that, but he wanted the FBI gone from his yacht. He couldn’t take G home until he was sure there was no one left that wasn’t in his employ. 

Finally satisfied, Sam turned to G, who was sitting in a corner, waiting patiently for them to leave. “Let’s go,” he said, beckoning G to him.

G looked relieved as he joined Sam, who immediately put an arm around him. Things had definitely changed between them in the last few days and Sam knew the time would come when he had to discuss feelings with his slave. For now, all that mattered was going home to recover in familiar surroundings.

Deeks and Ramos were on the same tender, but they sat near the front, while Sam guided G to the back, ensuring they had a modicum of privacy.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

G shook his head, looking miserable. “I’m sorry,” he muttered.

Sam put an arm around his shoulders and G immediately shifted closer. Sam could feel him shivering. “Seasick or something else?” he asked.

“Cold, tired and hungry but I also feel sick,” G told him. Sam always insisted his slave be honest about how he was feeling, physically or mentally.

Sam nodded. “It’s an adrenaline crash,” he explained. “You’ll start to feel better soon, I promise.”

G just nodded and moved even closer, practically crawling into Sam’s lap. Sam kissed him gently. “When this is done, we’ll go on vacation,” he promised. “I was thinking Bora Bora, the weather will be perfect and you can stay naked the whole time. I’ll pierce your nipples and make you wear a plug so that I can fuck you whenever I want, just pull it out and slide my cock into you instead.”

G moaned at that and Sam knew he wasn’t shivering from cold anymore. “I’ll stake you out on the beach and whip you till you scream, then put my fist in your ass and you’ll come so hard you pass out.”

“Master,” G whispered and Sam could feel the heat of his blush. He grinned and reached between them to squeeze G’s cock, just to hear him whine and feel him press into Sam’s touch.

“Five more minutes Boss!” Ramos’s call from the front of the tender broke the moment between them and Sam growled a little.

“Soon,” he told G and took his mouth in a firm kiss. G relaxed against him, as he always did and Sam was satisfied he’d finally distracted him from their awful night at least for a little while.

*

It was a few months before they finally stepped off a private plane and were greeted by a smiling host at Faa’a International Airport. They had another forty five minute flight, on a smaller plane, to Bora Bora, followed by a short boat ride to the resort where they were staying.

G was practically glued to Sam’s side the whole time. He admitted he barely remembered traveling back from Romania with Arkady Kolchek all those years ago and this was the first time he’d gone anywhere outside L.A. since then. The crowds made him nervous at the airport, but he visibly relaxed once they were on the small plane for the flight to Bora Bora, which they had to themselves, as they had the original flight. The boat ride was just the two of them as well and as they absorbed the sights around them, G relaxed even more.

Once on the dock at the resort, a beautiful local woman waited with leis and glasses of iced juice for them. It was late in the day, local time but they only had a short walk to the villa where they were staying and one of the staff carried their luggage for them.

“Just leave everything there,” Sam directed, as they arrived at the villa.

“Yes Sir,” the young man who was carrying the bags murmured deferentially, setting everything down.

G had immediately gone to look out at the pool, while Sam tipped the staff member and nodded understanding of the brief explanation of the facilities and a reminder that a cold buffet was in the fridge for when they were hungry.

Sam crossed over to G once he’d closed the door on the young man and wrapped his arms around him from behind. “You okay?”

G leaned into Sam, letting him support his weight. “It’s a bit overwhelming,” he admitted. “The pictures don’t really do it justice.” 

“Beautiful though,” Sam commented.

G nodded. “Paradise,” he murmured.

Sam slid his hands down and under the blue linen shirt G wore, chosen to match his eyes. “No more clothes for you until we go home,” Sam said, voice dipping into the deep tone that was guaranteed to make G shiver.

G moaned as Sam stripped the shirt from him and dropped it to one side, fingers immediately going to G’s newly pierced nipples and teasing at the sensitive nubs, which sported rings with tiny sapphires inset. Sam knew they needed to have that conversation soon, because G had to have noticed things had changed between them.

But Sam had been putting it off, because G had been fairly traumatized by the night on the Michelle, needing the last few months to deal with all that happened, with the aid of a therapist. Plus, Sam had wanted to let all his staff have a week’s leave before he took time off, which they had done in rotation. Ramos was having his vacation now, while Sam and G were away. He’d taken some persuading to let them go alone, but Sam insisted they would be safe at the resort.

Now, though, they were alone in this tropical paradise for two weeks and Sam intended for them to relax and enjoy it to the full. So he pushed aside the memories of that night and considerations of what he had to discuss with G, in favor of getting his slave naked and getting inside him.

Sliding his hands down G’s body, Sam cupped his cock through the cotton pants that were all he now wore. G was already hard, just from Sam’s hands on his body and Sam hummed in approval. The long flight and need to pass through Customs had meant not being able to use chastity of any kind on G, a fact Sam had taken advantage of during their brief layover in Tahiti, in order to help G relax. He’d carried a plug as well as lube in his hand luggage, so that he’d been able to fill G’s ass and then use the plug to keep his come inside for the rest of the journey.

Now he reached down to tease at the plug as he squeezed G through the pants he still wore. G moaned and leaned into Sam’s touch even more, tipping his head back onto Sam’s shoulder. Sam mouthed at the side of his neck, just above his collar, sucking a mark into the sensitive flesh. At the same time he kept up his teasing of G’s body, feeling his slave tremble in his arms.

“Come for me G,” Sam ordered, stroking his cock firmly and pressing the plug into that sweet spot inside him at the same time.

G gave it up with a loud cry, shaking apart in Sam’s arms, soaking his pants with his come. Sam guided him through the intense orgasm, until G was limp and spent, Sam’s grip the only thing keeping him on his feet.

Sam’s cock was aching with his need to fuck G, so he pushed the messy pants down and G slid his feet out of his sandals, then kicked the pants aside. Sam pushed his own pants down but didn’t bother going any further than that.

“Hold on to the window,” Sam told him, guiding G forward so that he could lean against the glass.

G moaned at that. He was completely exposed, even though there was no one to see him. He got into position obediently, spreading his legs and bending forward so that his ass was stuck out enticingly. Sam licked his lips and reached down to grasp the plug, pulling it free with one smooth stroke. Sam dropped it to the floor and immediately shoved his cock into G’s ass in it’s place, making G moan loudly again.

Sam had no patience for finesse and started fucking G hard and fast, grunting as he shoved into him again and again. G pressed his hands against the window, arms trembling with the strain as Sam reamed his ass thoroughly. Sam could see that his slave was getting hard again, just from being used, his cock hitting G’s prostate again and again. 

Sam wasn’t going to touch him to get him off this time though. “You come from my cock in your ass, or you don’t come at all,” he told G, who whined at that. Sam grinned and sped up his strokes even more, ready to come.

Finally, Sam couldn’t hold back any longer and with a shout, he emptied himself into G’s ass, feeling like he was going to come forever. Eventually though, he was done and slumped forward against G’s back, pressing them into the window.

“Did you come?” he asked G, when his heart rate had slowed back to normal.

G shook his head, hair tickling Sam’s chin and clenched his ass down on where Sam was still buried inside of him. Sam grunted at that, feeling his cock twitch, even though he was down for a while at least. He considered his options, trying to decide how he wanted his slave to come. He’d already decided he was going to put G in chastity for a large part of their vacation, but he was going to let him come again today.

“What do you want?” he decided to ask G.

“Master?” G craned his neck round to try and see Sam’s face.

Sam pulled out, making G hiss a little, before turning him so they were facing each other. “How do you want me to get you off?”

G was clearly surprised by the question, as it wasn’t something Sam was in the habit of offering. He looked down and chewed on his lip, clearly thinking. Sam waited patiently for him to reply.

Eventually G looked up again, a blush staining his cheekbones as he made his request. “Will you spank me please Master?”

“Tell me how,” Sam ordered him, voice automatically dropping into the deep register that made G shiver and his blush spread further.

“I want you to use your hand on my ass,” G said. “I want to lean on the window while you spank me, until I come so hard I see stars. And then I want you to make me kneel and lick up my come Master.”

G was still blushing as he told Sam what he wanted, eyes locked on Sam, but his cock was still hard, leaking pre-come as he waited for Sam’s response. 

Sam nodded once. “Get into position then slave,” he ordered and G scrambled back to where he had been before, legs spread wide and ass pointed straight at Sam.

Once G was set, Sam wasted no time in giving him what he’d asked for, hitting him hard and fast, color rising on G’s buttocks almost immediately. G moaned and yelled and whined, as he always did when Sam spanked him, but his cock stayed rock hard and he never shifted position.

When Sam had covered both ass cheeks liberally, turning them a deep shade of red, he finally gave G the order to come. G cried out loudly and shook through his orgasm, streams of spunk hitting the window he was supporting himself on.

Sam guided him expertly through it, gradually tapering off his blows until he stopped when G was done. He gave his slave a moment to catch his breath before issuing the next order.

“On your knees slave and clean up your mess.”

G gasped, but did as he was told, getting on all fours as he started to lick his come from the glass. Sam couldn’t believe how hot it was, he’d never asked G to do anything like it before, but seeing his slave in such a submissive position, bright red ass in the air, as he used his tongue to clean up his ejaculate was enough to get his cock twitching again, even if it was too soon for him to do anything about it. 

*

They spent the next few days eating, sleeping, fucking or swimming in the gorgeous pool of their villa. True to his word, Sam kept G naked and in chastity for most of those days, even though his hole was well-used by Sam. He could see that G liked it, being so submissive to Sam’s needs, kneeling next to him at meal times, waiting to be fed or bending over to be fucked, without ever getting off himself. It was deeper than they’d gone at home in Los Angeles, where Sam’s work or the routine of daily life often got in the way of them just enjoying themselves.

One morning, after breakfast, Sam slathered them both in sunscreen and gave G a pair of swimming trunks to wear. “We’re going to the beach,” he explained. “And I don’t want you getting sand in delicate areas.”

G nodded in understanding as he slipped the trunks on. Sam had a backpack with a few essentials in and he led the way down to the pristine white sand, which fronted their villa, the gorgeous blue of the sea only a short distance away. They were quiet as they walked, enjoying the beautiful surroundings and after a while, G slipped his hand into Sam’s. Sam looked at him, but G had his head turned, looking out to sea. There was just enough of his face visible for Sam to see a blush on his cheeks, but he seemed determined not to look back at Sam. With a mental shrug, Sam let it go, it was quite nice walking hand-in-hand and it gave him an indication of G’s headspace. It also fit in with what he planned for them to talk about on this walk.

When they came to an area that was clearly set up for couples to rest and relax, Sam stopped them and got out the beach blanket he carried, as well as some fruit and bottles of water. He drew G down to sit next to him, feeding him the fruit and sharing long, deep kisses as they watched the sea. There was no one else around them, this beach was exclusive to the villa they were staying in.

“I want to talk,” Sam said, when they’d finished the fruit and were just sitting in silence together.

G immediately looked nervous, so Sam hurried to reassure him. “Nothing bad, G, just a discussion of our future.”

G still looked wary, so Sam pulled him in closer and kissed him firmly and thoroughly, until G was relaxed against him. Only then did Sam let him go again, so he could talk.

“This relationship,” Sam gestured between them. “It’s like nothing I’ve experienced before.”

G looked surprised, then thoughtful at that revelation, but waited for Sam to continue. “I was involved with Derek for a while before you came along, but it was casual and I still slept with other people. Sometimes I brought a second or third person into bed with Derek and me too.”

G was back to looking nervous or wary, so Sam took his hand. “I’m not explaining this very well,” he said, feeling all his usual composure and confidence desert him. “What I’m trying to tell you is that this is serious for me. I’ve never felt about anyone else the same way I feel about you. I love you G.”

G gave a small gasp at that, immediately ducking his head, but not before Sam saw a blush color his cheeks. He waited patiently, giving G time to process what he’d been told, guessing it was the first time his slave had heard something like that, just as it was the first time Sam had said it to anyone.

Finally, G looked back up at Sam. “I never had a relationship or anything before you,” he admitted. “Never thought I wanted that either.” He looked down again, fiddling with his water bottle. 

Sam let him be, knowing it was a lot to deal with. After a long pause, G looked up again. “I’m not sure I even really know what love is, but I do know that I have really strong feelings for you and that I don’t ever want to leave you. What we do, the,” he gestured, a bit lost for words. “The kink stuff,” he eventually continued. “I never thought I’d be in to that either. But I am and these last few days, the kneeling and stuff? I really like that.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he was finished or not, G was clearly struggling to articulate what he wanted to say. He took G’s hand and squeezed it encouragingly and G looked up and took a deep breath.

“What I’m trying to say is, if this is love, what I’m feeling, then I don’t ever want to lose that. Lose you. But I want us to keep doing all the other stuff as well.”

Sam tugged him forward into a hug, arms around G, who shuddered for a moment, then relaxed against Sam. It was the most he’d ever said about anything personal, apart from when he’d told Sam his story back on the Michelle and Sam knew it hadn’t been easy. He pressed a kiss to the top of G’s head.

“Thank you,” Sam told him. “I promise, I won’t let you go and I won’t stop what we've been doing. I enjoy it too much for that. We’ll talk some more about the future, but for now let’s go back to the villa and just relax.”

“Okay,” G’s agreement was muffled by where he still had his head buried in Sam’s chest, but after a moment he pulled back and gave Sam a tremulous smile. “Thank you.”

Sam kissed him briefly. “Thank you too G,” he said. And just because he could, he repeated what he’d said earlier. “I love you.”

G gave him a genuine smile at the words this time and Sam felt himself relax a little more now that it was out in the open. He wasn’t sure where they’d go from here, but he knew that it would be something they’d explore together and that was all that mattered.


End file.
